Munchie Mine
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Sorry it took so long to update. Continues where it left off. John has the girl and this time he wants her to stay. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Munchie Mine**

John Munch was flattered that Captain Cragen asked him to come stay with his new family while he and Karen had an appointment they needed to be at. He expected to be an unwelcome visitor, but Katie remembered him and Karen seemed to greet him like an old friend. Joseph was a little standoffish at first and John understood why he'd been asked to come. The young man called Laslo was anxious about Josephs being right by him every minute. The man was tall, but rail thin. He seemed nervous about all the women in the house. BB was a young girl who was resentful of everything and glowered at everyone except Karen and Don.

Then there was Charlene. She seemed to stand out in the crowd, yet she wasn't trying to or trying to draw attention away from anyone else. She had red, wavy hair pulled back in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck and dainty gold balls in her pierced ears. She wore a simple cotton blouse over a pair of womens slacks and leather shoes. She smiled a lot at Don and Karen and seemed happy for them, if a touch sad. Lonely and hurt, John thought to himself.

Don looked over at John before he and Karen left. Just a glance, an 'it's all yours, keep my family safe', changing of the invisible reins of control sort of look. John looked back at him and an acknowledgment took only that long. John watched them leave and looked around at the group. They looked back and Charlene clapped her hands and said cheerfully.

"I think we need some dinner. How about Dog Food Souffle?"

"No!" and "Eww!" was a chorus.

Charlene laughed. "How about Mexican? Burritos?"

"Yeah."

"We forgot to ask our guest. Remember what Karen said. The guest gets final say." BB said.

"John, what do you say? Do you like Burritos? We make our own." Charlene said.

"But you have to help. Everyone who eats helps here." Laslo said.

"I like burritos. I've never made my own though." He warned. "Is there a trick to it?"

"It's easy." Laslo scoffed.

Katie signed and Charlene laughed. "Katie said the trick is not to get any on your shirt."

"I'll just have to wear a bib." John said and Katies eyes got really big. "Yes, adults wear a bib." He guessed her signs.

Charlene grinned at him. "Do you sign?"

"No, I guess." He said with a grin back.

"Okay, BB get a colander and go out and get tomatoes. Laslo, you and Joseph go get cleaned up and Katie can set the table. John, will you help me dice up onions and grate the cheese?"

"Great, I love to cry." He said wryly.

"Then you're not doing it right." Charlene scolded him with a smile. "I'll show you the way to do it without a huge pile of tears. Katie how many plates do we need?"

Katie screwed up her face in concentration as she figured out that many. She looked over at John with a hopeless look on her face. He crouched down in front of her. "Let me show you. Hold up one finger for everyone here. One for Katie, one for Charlene, one for Laslo, BB, Joseph and, that's right, one for John." Katie put up another finger. "Who's that for?"

"Barry." Charlene translated.

"Is he here?" John asked looking around.

Katie touched his hand and signed. "He could come home so we put out a place for him so if he comes he knows he's welcome." Charlene interpreted.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Katie signed some more and Charlene laughed at the impish look on her face as she translated. "If he doesn't show up I get to eat his."

"I'll make sure I remember to show up for the meals then." He teased, before he realized he might not be invited back.

"We all have to show up or Katie will eat everything." Charlene hurriedly stepped in and teased the little wisp of a girl. "She's going to grow up to be a lumberjack. I'll let you explain what a Lumberjack is." She told John and turned toward the stove.

The way Katie stared up at John reminded him of a curious squirrel he used to watch as a kid out his bedroom window. He'd called him Winky. Winky was a young squirrel and would come up to the window and taste test anything John left for him but his favorite was jelly beans, the yellow ones John hated. He'd leave them out and they'd be gone soon after. He eventually got the squirrel to come eat while John had the window open. He never did get to touch him. Soon after he was able to do that, they moved out of that apartment and he wasn't able to take him with him.

Katie shifted and he came back to the present. He told the girl. "Let's help Charlene set the table and I'll tell you all about Lumberjacks."

They set the table while he talked then he sat down with a knife and the onion. Charlene told him "Slice the root end off first. Then the top then peel it. It's the roots that have the strongest smell. And run it under cold water for the strongest ones."

"Do you peel a lot of onions?" he teased.

"I've peeled my share of things." She shot back with an arched eyebrow.

He stared at her for a minute, not believing that she said that.

She smiled at him. "Apples, pears, peaches, onions, things like that." She deadpanned.

He ducked his head back to his work and cursed himself for having a dirty mind.She was probably not even thinking of the things he was thinking of. He felt a bit like a dirty old man. BB came in carrying a bowl full of ripe tomatoes. She set it dramatically on the table, huffing as though it were a ton of bricks.

Charlene looked over her shoulder at her. "They aren't _that _heavy. Pick out the good ones and wash them off. You know how to do this."

"You're supposed to be doing the cooking." BB grumbled.

Charlene turned to the girl and put a hand on her hip in disapproval. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, Karens getting paid for us to be here and she's paying you to be here so…."

"So you're assuming that you don't have to help? That you don't have to be part of the family? That we're somehow your servants?" Charlene demanded.

"Well, no, not exactly." BB said trying to stand her ground.

"Let me explain something to you, little girl. What the state sends us is nothing compared to how much it costs to keep you here. Don't you think that we'd all like to have new clothes, go out to eat, drive fancy new cars? Hell, even go to the fair without saving all summer so we could all have a good time. We eat out of the garden, raise the dogs, do hay on shares and whatever else we do just to make ends meet around here. I could make more money elsewhere, but I like it here, I like Karen and I even like you. This is home for me just like it is for you. You came from a hell of a lot worse than here, don't forget that. If you don't want to dice up the tomatoes, fine. Just beat feet to your room and we'll do it. But don't expect to eat what we're having if you don't help make it."

"Fine, I won't." BB huffed off toward her room.

"You're not going to feed her?" John asked.

Charlene shrugged. "She'll be back out in a few minutes. As soon as she finds out that we've removed her stash of food and she has nothing to eat in there."

"She has a stash?"

"Most of the kids that come here as adolescents do. It comes from having home lives that included very little food. They learn to hoard. We only remove the stuff that's bad for them or that will mold or stink. In her case, it's a bunch of chocolate."

John had the onion almost grated when BB came back out with a defeated air. She plopped down on the chair and began to sort out the tomatoes is a desultory fashion. Charlene ignored her. Laslo and Joseph came out of the bathroom finally and everyone sat down to dinner. Laslo got out the stuff and grated up the cheese, while Charlene directed Joseph to get the rest of the things out of the refrigerator. John got a head of lettuce that he attacked and Katie kept stealing pieces of lettuce making John smile and pretend he couldn't catch her hand.

Katie was sitting at the table between Charlene and John for dinner and was trying in her nonverbal way to help him make his burrito. He was being fumble fingered for her laugh, Laslo didn't understand that and kept sending him disgusted looks. BB ate her share, but Joseph wolfed down a good share of the food and looked like he wanted more.

The chatter was nonstop the whole meal. Since Katie couldn't talk, she kept signing. John nodded as though he understood. Suddenly, Charlene laughed. "Do you know what she's saying?" she asked him.

"We understand each other." He assured her.

"She, um, wants to know if you like me and if we're going to have a baby and can she be the cousin." She said, drily.

"I had no idea…." He was shocked. "Did she really ask that?"

"Yeah." Laslo said disgusted. "Weren't you paying attention, man?"

"Laslo!" Charlene barked sharply. "Not everyone signs."

"I'm…someone needs to tell her…."

"Relax, John. She knows better." Charlene said. "Katie, quit teasing John and eat your dinner."

John suddenly lost his appetite and gave the rest of his burrito to Joseph, who wolfed it down like it was his first. Charlene sent John a sympathetic look and spoke to the room at large. "If you all work on putting this stuff away and getting the dishes done, we can watch a movie. I know of a good one for you to see." Charlene said.

"And popcorn?" BB asked. Joseph looked hopeful at the mention of more food.

"What's a movie without popcorn?" Charlene asked.

The kids swarmed around the kitchen and Charlene nodded her head toward the living room to John. They went in to the other room. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what Katie was saying. She has an active imagination and she's seeing Karen and Don as a couple, she just assumed you and I…." 

"It's okay." John assured her. "She knows you're seeing someone though, right?"

"I-how did you know?" Charlene was flustered.

"The indent on your hand where your ring goes. It's a wedding or engagement finger."

Charlene touched the finger with her other hand. "It's over. He, um, found someone else was more to his taste. He likes champagne rather than root beer."

"I'm sorry. Don didn't mention it."

"They don't know. They have this thing with Katie on their minds and they don't need my troubles on top of that. I'll tell Karen soon. She would have noticed already if she weren't so preoccupied."

"I have been where you are. It's not easy to get over, but you will. It just takes time."

"You got laughed at and dumped by you fiancé?"

"Nope, four wives."

"Four? Are you serious?"

He looked at her over his glasses. "I have three alimony checks to write a month to prove it."

"Damned fools." Charlene said disgustedly. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It looks to me like we have both had contact with fools. At least you had the good sense not to marry them before you found out."

"The terrible part was that I would have. That makes me an imbecile."

"No, it makes you an optimist. Big difference."

"What do four divorces make you, John?"

"Poor." He grinned just to see her answering smile.

The kids came charging into the living room. They all found seats and Charlene turned on the television. Except the movie had over a half hour to go before the next showing. "What are we going to do?"

BB asked.

"How about you tell me how things are going with you guys at school?" Charlene suggested.

"He doesn't want to hear about school." Laslo said in disgust.

"I don't think you should be making guesses about what _John _wants and what he doesn't. And that was a rude way to say that. What is your problem tonight?"

"Nothing." Laslo sulked glancing at Joseph.

Katie made gestures at Charlene. "Good idea, Katie. Why don't we get some cards and play cards? John, do you play cards?"

"Depends. Do you know how to play poker?" he asked wryly.

"You can teach me." Laslo said with a smile.

"And have Karen skin me alive? Nothing doing, Mister. We're playing Go Fish."

"Go Fish! That's a baby game." BB said. Katie hauled off and socked her good and hard on the arm. "Ow!" BB yelled.

"Katie! That was wrong. Apologize to BB." Charlene scolded sharply.

Katie folded her arms and glared at her. "Go to the corner, march. BB, sit down over there and be quiet. Honestly, you are all behaving like a pack of wild animals. I think we'll just forget the movie for tonight. You guys don't deserve a treat."

John didn't see why he had to be punished for the kids behavior but he kept his opinion to himself. Charlene glared from one child to another. Winking at him. "Shame on the lot of you. We have a guest and you treat him to the rudest behavior you can. Is this how you show Karen and Don a thank you for all they've done for you?"

That did it. All three kids hung their heads, ashamed of themselves. Charlene held her guard for a few minutes. "That's better. Now you come over here, Laslo." The young man looked like he wanted to argue, but Charlene lifted her chin daring him. He walked over to the red haired woman. "Apologize to John for not considering his feelings."

"I'm sorry." He said sounding as though he truly meant it.

"BB, come here." BB came over looking like she wanted to argue as well. "You had no business calling Katies favorite game a baby game. I still enjoy Go Fish and it's not bad to be someone her age. What do you say to her?"

"I'm sorry Katie. I'll play Go Fish with you."

"Katherine Marie, come over here!" Katies eyes went wide at her full name. She left her chair and came tentatively over to Charlene. "You owe BB a big apology." Katie made a gesture. "No, I mean a big apology. I'm sorry is not good enough. We do not go around hitting people just because we don't like what they say. Tell her why you're sorry."

Katie made some gestures. "She knows it's not a baby game. Now apologize to John for your bad manners. And let's not have any more of this stuff. The movie will start soon. Laslo go make some popcorn, BB you can get out the big bowls both of them. John and I can share one and you kids can have the other. Oh, John, I'm sorry. I should have asked if you wanted some popcorn."

"What's a movie without popcorn?" he shrugged.

They made the popcorn and settled down in front of the screen. Katie didn't make it much past the opening credits. The movie was funny, but she never stirred. Charlene got up and picked her up. "Gosh, you're getting heavy." She said to the sleeping girl.

"Let me carry her for you." John offered getting up.

He took the girls dead weight and followed Charlene into the girls bedroom. "I'm sorry for all the fighting tonight. I think they're all tense over Don and Karen being gone to that meeting. They're really good kids usually."

"They still are. I take it you don't have any of your own?"

"No. I'm a one man kind of girl and I guess I haven't found Mr. Right yet. Chuck wanted to have kids right away, but I said no, I want to be with someone one just him and I for awhile before I bring someone into the world. I guess I'm selfish that way. Life should be lived not rushed through. How about you, John, do you have any kids?"

"No, I'm not fatherhood material. I'm too jaded."

Charlene looked quickly at him. "I don't think so. I think if you were Katie wouldn't have anything to do with you. If you were jaded, you'd be trying to sweet talk me into bed now. And you never would have carried Katie in here for me."

"You only just met me." John said uncomfortable with this conversation.

"True enough, but I'll tell you something, John Munch, if I really thought you were jaded, I'd never have agreed to you staying and helping me here tonight. I have faith in my instincts and right now they're telling me that you're a very good man."

"I would stay here because the captain asked me to."

"I would have asked for someone else if I didn't trust you and Karen would have agreed with me. Go ahead and call yourself jaded or cynical or any damned thing you want to, but don't expect me to buy it."

Charlene stomped out of the room and left him standing there.

TBC\

**Munchie Mine Ch 2**

The movie turned out to be a dud and the kids moved off to bed one at a time. John changed the channel while Charlene went in to check on Katie. He picked up the remote to change back when Charlene returned. "Please, can we leave it here? That other was a stinker."

"Sure." He said surprised.

It was an old spy movie. Charlene sat down and dug into the popcorn. "Oh, come on. You mean to tell my they couldn't see that coming? Pullease! Get him, sock him in the nose." She cheered the hero of the movie.

John grinned at the country girl beside him urge the man to clock someone. She was a whole different person from the one who she was when she was when the kids were awake. He liked this vigorous woman. "He isn't that good you know." He said.

"He's the hero. He's supposed to be the good guy." She argued.

"Real life doesn't always work that way." He said.

"I know that, but I've seen this movie 10 or 12 times. He always wins. That's how it's supposed to be. Now hush, or you'll give him away. He's being stalked."

John smiled. "Okay."

The movie ended and he heard the door open. Don and Karen came in. "Hello." Charlene told them.

"Did you kill them all?" Karen joked.

"No, things were good for the most part. John was a big help with Joseph. Barry called and he's staying with friends tonight. I told Katie you'd both come kiss her good night when you got home." Charlene said.

To Johns experienced eye, they looked like they'd had a long talk and were ready to rest. "How'd your meeting go?" John asked.

"It's too soon to tell." Don said. He went into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs, Karen sat in the matching one. The movie was almost over so they all watched the rest of it.

Charlene turned the tv off. "What's going on?" she asked firmly.

"Katies grandparents have materialized out of thin air and are asking about custody of her."

"What?! What are they, insane? Katie doesn't even know them."

"Don't they have a right to seek custody?" John asked.

"No!" Karen said immediately in a sharp voice. "I suppose, except they've never shown any interest in her at all in her entire life and now they want full custody? It makes me wonder what's up? The lawyer says we have a good case, but theirs is strong because of blood. I'm suspicious about what they'd get out of it now. She takes a lot of work because of her medical problems and she can be a handful. I'm worried that she's just a means to easy sounding money for her from the state. I don't want to see her end up back where she started. I want her here with us, dammit. Even if we don't get money from the state for her, she's the same as if she were my own child."

John watched Don reached over for her hand. "It's okay."

"Where do they live?" John asked.

"We don't know much about them yet." Don said. "We're going to check into it."

"We can run some information on them." John said.

"We will, but we have to be careful that we aren't caught trying to use police tactics on them. That'd look bad for our side. I'm going to talk to Casey and see if she can recommend another lawyer. I don't believe this Dettrich will do a good job. She's not aggressive enough. We're not taking any chances on this." Don went on before John could add anything. "I'll run the information myself. Karen, don't worry. We'll put the whole squad on it we have to." Don told her.

"I know you will." Charlene put on the stereo with the remote on the table and Karen smiled at her. "Trying to calm me down?"

Charlene shrugged. "You always said if your stressed the music makes you feel better. I'm just trying to help." she admitted. John admired her for that.

"That's cheating to use my own words against me."

"That sounds familiar, eh, Captain?" John said.

The music had a good dance beat. Charlene was smiling and it got bigger when Don stood up and extended his hand to Karen. "Dance with me?"

"Dance?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, dance. Please? I'd like to do this with you."

"That'd be rude..."

"Would you like to dance with me?" John stood up, extended his hand to her and asked a surprised Charlene.

Charlene was surprised, but she colored a little and lifted her hand to his. "I'd like that."

John helped her to her feet and pulled her loosely to him. John heard them as he danced with Charlene. "I'd still like to dance with you."

She gave him her hand and he pulled her up and close to him. The music was just loud enough to be nice and they danced around the furniture. Charlene was too relaxed in Johns arms and he was enjoying her supple body and practiced movements. He was glad she'd dropped her asshole ex because she was a woman who should go dancing frequently. The idea appealed to him.The song changed and John and Charlene moved the coffee table from the center of the room so there was more floor space. A faster song came on and they started to dance again. Don led Karen into another faster dance and then dipped her. When she began to smile that special smile John figured it was time for him to leave. even though he and Charlene were dancing too and having a good time.

"It's getting late. I need to go soon." John said when the CD ended.

"So do I." Charlene agreed.

"Guys, I appreciate you staying with the kids." Don said.

"Any time, you know that." Charlene said. "I'll be over in the morning, Karen."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you out. Karen, you have a wonderful home here and I enjoyed getting to know your family."

"John, don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime." Karen told him warmly making him feel welcome.

"I'll see you at the house tomorrow, John." Don said.

Charlene got her purse and walked out into the yard with him. Her car was parked on the other side of the parking lot from his. He walked with her to her car. "I had a good time tonight. In spite of the kids."

"They were okay. You handled them well. You will be a good social worker. The dancing social worker."

"The dancing social worker and the dancing cop. We could take our act on the road." she said.

"I don't think I'd like that. Would you... Would you like to go to dinner and dancing with me Saturday night?"

"I think I'd like that, yes."

"Where can I pick you up at?"

"415 Alleyway, in town at least for tonight. I'm hoping tomorrow I'll be living here again. I have to talk to Karen about it. I- Won't that be awkward with us seeing each other and I'm working for your captains fiance?"

"It sounds like a bad soap opera." John snorted. "Listen, we have a professional relationship at work, but what we do on our personal time is private. I can keep his secrets and he has to be able to keep them to still be captain. It won't be a problem. So can I pick you up at 6:30?"

"It sounds good. I, uh, I'm not looking to..."

"I wasn't expecting to. I can date a woman without wondering how she looks naked." he assured her.

"Damn and here I was hoping for at least a thought." Charlene teased.

"The thought, honey, has been there in awhile. I'll see you Saturday night."

Charlene got into her car and he watched her leave before getting in his car and heading home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Munchie Mine Ch 3**

John was wishing he had more to wear than black and white for Saturday night. He found a shirt in the back of his closet that was a nice blue. At least it was different. He grabbed a red tie and his jacket on the way out the door. He was looking forward to tonight. Yes, he would have liked to have sex in the offing, but he didn't think she was ready for that step. He doubted she was a virgin, but she was just out of an engagement with someone else. He just wanted to see her socially. He castigated himself that he was too old for her and certainly too cynical. Yet she had seemed eager to go out with him.

He couldn't believe that he was so nervous. He told himself that it was just to have a good time, to give himself a break from his routine and that she couldn't really want to go out with an old man. He really had himself convinced that when he got to her apartment she'd break off the date and he'd say it was okay and go on about his life. He really had himself convinced that she couldn't possibly be interested in him...right up until she opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello. Right on time." she said and smiled. Such a bright smile, completely without guile, no evasion or calculation present and ready to go.

She wore a stunning, blue, off the shoulder dress that was far more sophisticated than he expected her to wear and showed off a figure that was all womanly curves. Her hair had been pulled up into a simple twist with blue combs that matched her dress and she wore dancing shoes. The medium heels made her height exactly the right height to kiss. He was startled to find that he wanted very much to kiss her. "Of course. I never make a beautiful lady wait. Very bad manners. And you look particularly lovely this evening."

Charlene blushed slightly and ducked her head for just a minute. She was nervous too. He decided that he'd tread carefully. He didn't want to come on too strong. He'd seen the sharp edge of her tongue and he did not want to fight with her. Her perfume, light and flowery, drifted to him. It was nice, not overpowering, and just enough that it didn't bite his senses. She had a wrap over her arm as she locked her door. With a smile, he took the wrap from her. She looked at him in surprise.

"It's just a little cool tonight. You might want it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"John, I can't be uncomfortable around you." Charlene told him simply. "Thank you." she added as he settled the wrap around her shoulders and offered her his arm.

John had chosen a restaurant carefully and she liked to dance. He had a small restaurant with a dance floor and a small band that played dancing music every night. The food was alright but the the atmosphere was good and the restaurant was small and private. "I hope you like to dance."

"I love to. I don't get alot of chances. How about you?"

"I like to dance with you." he admitted and could've kicked himself for going off at the mouth. "I mean we only did it that one time, but..."

"We're both a little nervous, aren't we?"

"It shows, huh?" he asked embarrassed.

"I deal with kids all day that give off as much nonverbal cues as vocal ones. I learned to read body language. And it's natural isn't it? We just met, but, John, I'd like to get to know you better. I'm here to have a good time with a nice man, enjoy a good dinner, do some dancing and relax. I can't imagine anything else that would please me more tonight. I have no intention of letting nerves get the best of me. Can we make a pact to just relax and enjoy tonight?"

"That sounds good. You have a very direct approach."

"I don't believe in games. I was into games when I first came to Karens place and she showed me that she could play that game too, but it leads to hurt feelings and misunderstandings. We try to be honest with the kids so they'll be honest with us. Our whole game plan is that we can get through anything if we're honest with each other. No matter how bad, or how much we've messed up, we have to be honest about it."

"Sometimes, honesty is not the best policy. It can lead to hurt feelings." he warned.

Charlene nodded. "It does that, especially if we have a new person in the house but that's part of the adjustment phase. But it also gives us a chance to practice tact. We can be honest about our feelings as long as they aren't used as a weapon. We teach the kids that there are ways of saying I don't like what you're doing without saying you're a bad person. Tact is a necessary tool. We try to show the kids that there is another way to get a point across than bludgeoning someone else with your opinion. Too many of these kids come in with like verbal spikes all over them and we help them become more socially polished. Smooth out the rough edges and show them there is a better way than fighting the system. We're a bridge for them from their background to the rest of the world."

"You've thought this through."

"Karen and I sometimes relax after a really stressful day and we talk, try to make sense of things, come up with things to do to make a point or keep things on an even keel. It's a storming session and that's how we work on problems. We have to have a united front for the kids or they play us one against another. We don't plan it, it just happens now. Or one of us will say "We need to talk" and we do it after the kids go to bed or school. It's almost like being married without the sex."

"We have that at the squad, except we get paid for it."

Charlene laughed at the comment. "I should hope not. I don't think sex is something you should get paid for. It should be because you want to."

"That's not what I meant. I meant..." he stopped realizing she'd been teasing him. He grinned, he'd walked right into that one. "I can see I'm going to have to watch what I say."

"Oh, don't do that. I love hearing you talk. I'm a talker myself. I'm ready for some stimulating conversation. So what did you do today?"

He really didn't want to go into that with her. It wasn't something he wanted to dampen his night and his friendship with her over. "Just work. Same thing as every other day." he shrugged.

"You don't feel you can share your job with me, I understand that. Maybe I don't want to know all the details, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight, but don't think you have to protect me. I've had some experience with the kind of thing you deal with. I never told Karen that I lived with a man I found out later was a pedophile and a rapist. He hid it from me well for over a year, but once I found out he tried to implicate me in it. I was cleared, but he thought he'd made a deal to get himself out of the charges. I had one ace in the hole."

"What was that?"

"I had written a daily diary. I started when I was 10 and wrote every day, all my thoughts and what I did, it was all there. When I found out about him and what I did about it, everything. I contacted the police and helped to trap him. I got a years probation for not turning him in sooner. I got off easy. I'm ashamed that I got taken in by him, but I didn't do anything wrong. Some people don't understand that."

"How old were you?" John asked.

"Nineteen. I was so naive, but in the eyes of the law I was old enough to be accountable."

"So it's on your record?" John asked.

"Yes. I try not to think about it, but I can at least understand some of what you do. I learned a lot when I was under investigation. It's not something I'm proud of."

"And you never mentioned this to Karen?"

"No. And I don't want her to know. She trusts me. I don't want to let her down."

"You don't think she'll understand?"

"She probably would, but I don't want to bring it back up. It was a painful time in my life. I- you won't bring it up, will you?"

"No. That's between you and her. It might make you feel better if you were to tell her though. I can see it bothers you."

"I've buried it for so many years. I don't want to start something up now."

"Do what you know is right, Charlene. You seem like a smart woman to me."

"Humph, and here I thought it was this dress you liked so well." Charlene pretended to be indignant.

"I do like the dress, but I liked you before I saw the dress." he said gallantly. They were at the restaurant. John pulled into the lot and found a space under a light pole. "Is this okay?"

Charlene looked around. "It's fine with me. Why do you ask?"

"It's kind of far and you're wearing heels."

"It's also safe under a light pole. There's no sense in giving them more of a chance to steal things than they already take. I'm fine and you're sweet for asking."

John got out and came around to open her door. "Is that how you get the kids to do what you want? Flattery?" he asked curiously.

"You catch more bees with honey than vinegar."

"Bzz, bzz." he grinned at her.

"You know there are no King bees, right?"

"There should be."

"Why? Kings are just worthless. All they do is boss the others around."

"They get the queens pregnant."

"In theory." she took his arm and they set off for the restaurant. "And as far as the flattery thing, the trick is to not flatter someone without really meaning it. Everyone has something good about them, you just find a way to compliment them on that quality. Flattery is only ineffective if it's false."

He wasn't going to start an argument with her, but he didn't believe it. They stepped into the restaurant and they went to the maitre'd. The man nodded to John. He knew John. "Your table is ready." he said.

"I'm impressed. You must like it here." she said with a smile.

"I'm a friend of his neighbors." John said dismissively.

"Professional courtesy? Ah, enough said." Charlene said.

John didn't confirm or deny the comment. He let her lead the way to the table and held the chair for her to sit down. She smiled at him. He wondered at what kind of men she dated that holding a chair out for her was such a big deal to her. He sat down and the Maitre'd told them "Your waiter will be right here. I will leave you with the wine list. Can I get you some water?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Charlene said.

"So am I." John said, accepting the list. After the man left, John looked at her. "What kind of wine do you prefer?"

"I'm not familiar with wine. You choose please." she said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to flatter me." he accused gently.

"Then you should know better." She scolded. "I don't have a single idea of how to choose wine. Doesn't it depend on what kind of food you're having?"

"You're puttting me on, aren't you?" he looked over his glasses at her.

"No. Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Look at people over your glasses when you're trying to decide if they're telling you the truth?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're one of a kind, John. One of a kind."

The waiter came over and handed them menus. "My name is Curt, I'm your waiter this evening. Here are your menus. We have an excellent house wine and the special tonight is spaghetti with mushrooms and lots of meatballs, a special family recipe of the chef."

"We'd like a few minutes." John told the man. "And bring us a bottle of burgundy." he said.

"Yes, sir." the man answered. " I'll be back in a few minutes."

After he left, John looked at Charlene. "If you like bad spaghetti, I'd recommend his. I've eaten it before. He took all the left overs from last week and made it into the meatballs." he said. Charlene giggled and he smiled. She had the cutest giggle.

"So what do you recommend then, since you seem to have the chef pegged?"

"What are you in the mood for? He makes a pretty good steak."

"Oooo, that's sounds good. Do they have elephant gravy?"

"Elephant gravy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever had Elephant gravy?" she asked astounded.

"No. What, pray tell, is elephant gravy?"

"It's gravy from elephants."

"Gravy from elephants?"

"Yes, silly, elephant gravy. It's very rare."

"I guess so. I've never heard of it. Did you really have some?"

"Well, no, but I understand that it's good. And rare, too."

"Why is it rare?" he asked knowing he was into some kind of joke but not sure where it was leading.

Charlene leaned over, motioned him to lean toward her and whispered. "Have you ever tried to get the gravy away from an Elephant?"

He laughed and she grinned along with him. "Have you heard this one?" he asked and proceeded to tell her a food joke. For the next two hours they traded ever more outrageous food jokes and quips then branched off into other jokes as they danced and talked. It was a good evening. They were careful to keep their laughter down but weren't entirely sucessful judging by the looks from the waiters and the other patrons.

The evening passed quickly then it was time to take her home because he had to go to work the next morning. He paid the bill and they walked out to the car. Charlene took his hand and smiled at him. The parking lot was full now. He changed his hold to her arm and steered her away from a group of people who looked unsavory to him. She was just slightly tipsy and he could believe she wasn't a wine person. He wasn't even feeling a good buzz and she was giggly.

She put her arm around his waist and squeezed. He smiled down at her. She was just shoulder height. He put his arm around her shoulders and steadied her. She seemed so young to him tonight, or he seemed so old. He opened the car door and put her inside, going around the front of the car. His cop instinct made him look up, the group of kids he'd seen earlier were staring at them. They were looking for someone to bully unless he missed his guess and all his instincts were telling him they saw him as a possible target. He straightened and squared his shoulders facing them. He was ready to make a stand if they were looking for trouble. That was all it took for them to decide that they didn't want to mess with him and they turned away. Satisfied he got in the car.

"They back down when they think they're actually going to have trouble. " Charlene said.

"You noticed." he said, surprised.

"I'm a juvenile deliquent veteran." she said seriously. "Body language is big. You thought I was drunker than I am." she said.

"Yeah, I did. You aren't as drunk as you appear."

"No, I was feeling good, because I was safe with you. That helped put things into prospective. I'm more aware my surroundings, but I still feel safe with you. That's a feeling I'm not used to. I like it."

"You're the one people turn to for protection?"

"They're kids for the most part. They think I can take care of anything in the usual sense. I hope they keep thinking that."

"What about Chuck? Did he think that?"

"That I was a patsy. The more I'm away from him, around Don and Karen, and now you the more I realize just how immature he is. Maybe I thought that was what I wanted, but I see it's not. I was being used and I didn't see it. I'm a straight arrow and I thought Chuck was fun to be with. Now I realize it wasn't fun, he was it was needy. I have a need to be needed, not used. I'm looking for someone I can depend on, that I want to be with because I want to not out of guilt. He always made me feel guilty for not being there when he got home from work or wherever and I let him get to me. It won't happen again."

"Everyone wants to be needed."

"I am needed. By so many people, what I want is to be wanted by someone who wants me for me. Not as a source of income, sex or being his "mommy". I want to have an adult relationship. I won't settle for anything less."

"You don't want to have sex? You might have a hard time in a relationship without that." John informed her.

"I never said I didn't want sex. I like sex. I don't want to be a convenience. I want love and sex and a committment. To me that means love and acceptance. Can you understand that, John?"

"I understand that."

"What about you? Do you want to be loved and accepted?"

"We were talking about you." he reminded her.

"I changed the subject. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes." he said warily.

He glanced at her as he drove. She had laid her head back on the headrest and was looking half asleep at him. "I'm attracted to you."

"I think you're drunker than you think you are." he joked.

"Maybe, but you know, I look at you and I see a man who is a sharp dresser, takes good care of himself, but someone who is lonely. I see a person who wants to be a someone special, but you're afraid. Someone has hurt you and you aren't going to let yourself be hurt again. I see that in your eyes, in the way you talk, like someone who hurts people first so you aren't the one to get hurt. I just want you to know, I won't be that one. I won't hurt you, I like you and I want to be your friend. Can we be friends, John? Go out, have a good time, enjoy each others company and be there for each other without a heavy committment, friend? Then see where it goes?"

"You are asking a lot of a guy." he said wryly.

"I wouldn't ask if I planned to walk away, but I don't want to rush into another relationship. I want to be careful. I want to be sure this time. What do you think? If you say no, I'll understand. I'm not exactly a sophisticated woman, like you're probably used to."

John pulled back into Charlenes apartment complex and parked the car. He turned to her. "I have four ex wives and they were all different. One marriage only lasted one night. You're right, I'm wary. But I'd like to try to be your friend. I think one step at a time is a good idea. No strings attached for right now?"

"I'd like that." she said with a shy smile. "I should go in. I'll need to get a good nights sleep."

"I'll walk you to your door." John said.

"That's not necessary." Charlene protested lightly.

"I want to." he assured her with a smile.

"Okay."

He went around and helped her out of the car. He walked her up the stairs, took the keys from her unsteady hand and unlocked her door. "Good night, John. Thank you for a lovely evening." she smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure." he said.

To his surprise and delight, she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was gone before he could deepen it and that made it sweeter. She stepped inside her door. "Good night." she whispered and shut the door.

John found his way back to his car in a pleasant frame of mind. He got in and drove for home. It wasn't until he was home that he realized she'd left her purse and her wrap in his car. He smiled. Now he had a good excuse to go see her again. He took them inside for safe keeping. It made a pleasant thought that he'd be seeing her again soon. After all she needed her purse, didn't she? Two things chased themselves around in hs brain. The first one was that he really didn't need a reason to see her and the second one was that he really wanted a reason to see her. He was honest enough with himself to know that she made him feel good in an emotional way, even if he kept telling himself that he was too old for her. With that moral merry-go-round identified in his head, he went to bed with a pleasant smile on his face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Munchie Mine Ch 4**

"Where the hell have you been, man?" Fin asked him the next morning when he showed up at the squad room. "The captain's been trying to call you. We got this big case and we could've used the help." he growled.

John did his best to hide his smile. It might be misinterpreted, especially since he had been out of touch all evening and night. He hadn't even thought to check his answering machine until this morning. That wasn't like him, but he'd enjoyed a nice evening, a good dinner with a pretty woman, a good nights sleep and sweet dreams. He was more fully rested than he'd been in many months.

The captain came out looking decidedly unhappy and John felt guilty for being happy. Olivia and Elliott looked tired and stressed. Then the captain offered the weekend free of on call and John was chagrinned. The man was under the gun. He took the file and was going over it when Olivia shouted out that they had solved it. John looked over at Fin to see his partner scowling at him. "Man, I could've used those two days off." he barked at John.

'Me, too.' he thought to himself. His mind flashed to Charlenes kiss and her comments about liking sex. 'At least someone solved it." he added, without saying it outloud.

Another file landed with a "whump" on his desk. "We have another one." Fin informed him sharply. When this failed to bring a response from John, Fin peered at him. "You must've had a good time last night." he said. "Care to share?"

"Get your own date." John told him and let his smile out.

Fin gave him a disgusted look and turned back to his own work.

The phone rang about 10:30. "Special Victims Unit, Detective Munch."

"John? It's Charlene. I'm sorry to disturb you at work. Karen gave me the number."

"It's fine. I'm glad to hear from you." he said happy to hear from her no matter what the reason.

"I, um, seem to have left my purse and my wrap in your car last night. I was wondering if..." she paused uncertainly.

"I thought you might like to have them back. I put them in my place for safe keeping. I'm going to be here late today, but I could drop them off first thing in the morning at Karens if you'd like."

"I won't be there tomorrow. I'll be at the college registering for my fall classes. I have to be there at 8:00 am to get the ones I want."

"You shouldn't be driving without a license." he teased.

"I have one, but someone one else is keeping it for me." she teased.

"How about I come pick you up in the morning, we can have breakfast and we'll be done in time to get you to your appointment?"

"Only if you let me buy. You're doing me the favor."

"Alright. What time? And where?" he found himself asking with anticipation.

"There's a small family restaurant just down the block from my place. We could meet at say 7:00? We can park here and walk down there. They serve a terrific stuffed waffle that will make your toes curl and generous portions of everything. It's a favorite place of mine."

"Then I'm sure I'll like it. I'll see you at 7:00 in the morning."

"Thank you, John." she said.

The thanks in her voice made him feel good. How could one voice, three simple words, make him so happy: He decided that he was in bad shape. Yet he was looking forward to seeing her again. Snapping sounds made him pay attention. "What's your problem, man? The captain's been calling you." Fin said irritably.

John hurriedly hung up the phone and went to see what his captain wanted. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. We're having that family picnic this weekend. Are you coming?"

"Am I invited?"

"Absolutely. And a guest."

"I'll be there. I won't need a guest placemat." he said.

"There will be plenty if you change your mind."

"Thank you." John nodded and left the office. He went back to his desk and tried not to show Fin his grin. No, he didn't need another placement for the picnic. His date would already be there.

Fin, though, was not fooled. "You got a new woman. Who is she? Anyone I know?"

"No. And you won't either, until I'm ready."

"That good, huh?" Fin teased.

"Don't go there. She's not that kind of woman. Don't make it into something cheap and tawdry." he warned seriously.

"Whoa, man. I'm not making any judgments. She must be something special for you to want to keep her to yourself."

"Drop it, Tutuola!" John ordered sharply.

"Consider it dropped. I'm happy for you, man, really. I just want to meet this angel who can see the poet inside your bony ass. She really must be something special."

"She is and she doesn't mind the difference in our ages or where I work. You should be so lucky." John said firmly.

"Fin, Munch, hit the streets and see if you can find someone that has seen anything from the night in question." Cragen said. "Stabler. Benson, go visit that building super again and lean on him if you have to. I think he knows more than he's telling."

"On our way." Elliott said. The four of them left the squad room and headed for the elevators. "So, John, you haven't quit smiling this morning. It must have been some date last night." Elliott teased him.

John looked over his glasses at all three of his companions. "Things must be really slow for the rest of you if my love life, or lack there of, is of such concern to you."

Elliott flushed and looked away. John was immediately sorry for the comment. "Sorry, Elliott. That wasn't directed at you."

The big detective shrugged. "The truth is the truth." he said.

"Hey, John, that's good for you." Olivia spoke into the uncomfortable silence. "So when do we get to meet her?"

"He's keeping her a secret. He's afraid we'll rub some of our cynicism off on his angel." Fin needled.

"Knock it off. I think no such thing." John told him, angrily. "My friend has a gentle soul and I want to know her better before I introduce her to the uglier side of my life. That includes you, Fin."

"Oh, uglier side, huh? I'm hurt." Fin stated.

John pinned him with a hard look. Fin seemed unable to leave this alone. "What is your problem, man? You jealous? You go out nearly every weekend and I don't rag you about it, but you can't let me go out on one lousy date without wanting details?"

"A lousy date? Then why all the secrecy?" Fin asked.

"Drop it, Fin." Olivia advised.

"He can take some teasing, he's quick to tease me about my dates."

"Leave it alone, Fin. The man has found a good woman and he's happy. Let him be happy." Elliott said sharply.

Fin finally let it go, but he was a bit grumpier than usual for the rest of the morning. John chose to ignore him and get on with his job. By lunch, the mornings argument was forgotten and the men were well on their way to making a dent in the case. They bought lunch and took it back to the squad room. They were a few of the ones who were the last to eat and the whole place smelled like a restaurant. Cragens office door was closed and he was on the phone.

"Did you get anthing?" Elliott came over to ask.

Fin got up and went to the break room for a moment. "We have some information to go over. I'll let you know as soon as we put it in some kind of order. Listen about this morning..."

Elliott shrugged. "Forget it. It's over and you didn't mean anything by it."

"No, I didn't. It was aimed at Fin."

"I know. Look, everyone knows my situation. It's common knowledge. If you have found someone special, I'm happy for you. Keep her as far away from this mess as you can and be happy with her for as long as you can. That's my advice."

"She's, um, sort of familiar with what I do. And keeping her isolated from what I do is going to be a bit difficult. You'll see when you meet her."

"You aren't going to bring her here, are you?"

"No, she'll be at the picnic Saturday. You'll all meet her then."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"It's inevitable." John said cryptically.

Fin came back and the conversation reverted to work. "Just let me know as soon as you get it sorted out. Thanks." Elliott said and returned to his desk.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this woman?" Fin demanded.

"I haven't said a word." John told him.

"I know. You told Elliott, didn't you?"

"No. He had enough manners not to ask either." John said truthfully.

"Is she that special?"

"I don't know. I just know I want to take my time. In any case you will meet her at the Captains picnic. She'll be there."

"I was thinking about not going." Fin admitted.

"Why?"

"It's going to be a couples and family thing."

"Olivia is going, so is Huang, Casey, me, and Elliotts kids. You won't be alone in that kind of crowd and there's all the captains kids there. Believe me, you won't be out of place."

Fin nodded. "I'll think about it." he said.

John wasn't aware that he'd given away as much as he had. The afternoon continued at the breakneck pace that accompanies the close of a case. Don went home when they had the perp in the holding cells and John stayed last of all. He even offered to do Fins share of the paperwork. For no special reason he didn't want to go home. It was quite late when he got home and the apartment was quiet. His answering machine was distrubingly quiet, too. How depressing.

He showered and got ready for bed. He made sure her purse and wrap was on his table ready to grab on his way out the door in the morning. He turned out the lights and crawled under the covers. He settled down on the pillows and closed his eyes. The phone rang and he swore. Probably a call back to the station. "Munch."

"John. I'm sorry to call so late. Were you asleep?" Charlene asked.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just.. well, I wanted to hear your voice. It was kind of a wild evening there. I wanted to make sure we were still on for breakfast in the morning."

"Everything is still go as far as I'm concerned. Unless you need me now. I can come over if you need to talk." he offered, hoping she'd say yes, not sure if he should go if she did.

"That's not necessary. I couldn't interupt your sleep for something so silly. I'll see you in a few hours. I just wanted to say Good night."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, and truthfully there isn't anything I can do either. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm going to let you go now. I'll see you at 7:00. Good night, John."

"Charlene?"

"Yes?"

"Call me if you need me. I'll come if you call."

"Thank you, I will. 'Night."

"Good night." John hung up the phone and lay back smiling. She'd needed to hear his voice. That was a good thing. Just like everyone else he didn't know when he fell asleep, what he did know was that he was smiling and feeling very good.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Munchie Mine Ch 5**

At 6:30 in the morning, John was awake, dressed and had two cups of coffee. He wanted to go over to her place, but didn't want to be too early, appear too eager. He walked out to his car and got in intending to drive slowly to pass the time. His foot had other ideas. He was still almost fifteen minutes early. Charlene was waiting for him. She opened her apartment door and waved him to come in.

He remembered to grab the purse and wrap on his way in. "Good morning. I'm early." he said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you are. I'm nervous and I'm trying to keep my brain working. I need to get all this stuff ready so I can do all the stuff at the college. Then Karen needs me to go to the store before I come out there, we have a bunch of things we need to do and get before the picnic, and I'm not sure I'm smart enough to go to college..."

"Ease off there. Take a breath." John smiled seeing Charlene flustered made him relax. "First off, you are plenty smart enough to go to college. That's just nerves talking. And what you don't have ready you can always bring back later. The semester doesn't even start in the summers so you have time to get everything ready. They aren't going to deny you admission. They need the money too much."

Charlene paused breathing hard, but listening to him. "I've been out of school for years. I'm sure I'm going to be the oldest person in the whole college."

"I doubt that. People of all ages are in college. Even people on Medicare. Do you know what classes you're going to take?"

"I have them all planned out."

"Then you're more prepared than alot people. Relax, you'll be fine. Do you have the list for Karen?"

"Right here."

"Do you have your car keys?"

"Here. You have the credit card I need in my wallet and my drivers license."

"Do you have enough room in your car for everything you need to get?"

Her car was one of the smallest ones he'd ever seen. "I'll manage. I've gotten really good at packing things into it." she admitted with a smile.

"My car is bigger if you want to we can use mine."

"What time do you have to be at the station today?"

"I have the day off. So if you need me after you're done at the college just give me a call."

"I'll bet you have better things to do on your day off than toting me around." she teased. "I'm ready when you are."

"Actually I don't. My day is pretty much open."

"And I got you up to have breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Are you jewish, by any chance?" John teased.

"Uh, no, why?" she asked warily.

"You sound guilty. Don't be sorry. If I hadn't had time I'd have said something. Relax. Tension is bad for digestion." he teased.

"I don't think that's funny." she said indignantly.

"What?!" he was surprised at her vehemence.

"You shouldn't generalize a religion based on stereotypes. I'm sure not everyone is guilty just because of their religion. The catholics are too I understand. You didn't mention them. Shame on you, John." she was really ticked off about this. John laughed. That really pissed her off. Her face flamed red and she put her hands on her hips. "I don't appreciate being laughed at, John Munch." she barked angrily.

He shook his head and raised his hand. "You misunderstand me. I'm not laughing at you. Honestly I'm not. Don't be mad, please."

"Do you care to explain why you are laughing then? I'm sure it must be hilarious." she said frostily.

John realized he should quit laughing before she really laid into him. "I'm laughing because I am jewish. And Elliott is Catholic. And we're both raised with the guilty stereotype. I'm sorry, but you getting upset over that remark when I am jewish, is funny."

Now her face flamed for a different reason. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Now I feel like a fool. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I seem to spend a lot of time with my foot in my mouth around you."

"Darling, you don't have to apologize for being a good person. I've never seen anyone get so defensive about someone they know nothing about. I don't think you put your foot in it at all."

"So you don't think I'm an innocent fool?"

"No, I don't. I think you're very sensitive to other peoples feelings. That isn't bad. And you didn't know. Does that make a difference to you? That I'm Jewish?."

"I'm not. Does that make a difference to you?"

"No." he said honestly.

"Then there's your answer. I'm starving. Are you ready to go?"

"That's it? You don't want to discuss it more?"

Charlene studied him with a slight frown. "Is there something I should know? Are you going to turn into a woodchuck at dark or something?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then let's go eat. I'm hungry. If you want to discuss it we can, over breakfast. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. As long as you believe and don't try to convert me, we'll get along just hunky dory."

"Hunky Dory? That's a quaint saying."

"I could use the F word, I know how it's used, but it's hard to keep that language under control around the kids so I save it for really, really special occasions."

"I have been warned." he grinned at her.

She swatted at him good naturedly and he ducked. She apologized by touching his forearm and led the way out of the apartment. She put her papers in her car and locked it. She chatted happily at him as they walked the short way to the restaurant. She did know the restaurant well. The waitress greeted her by first name. "Morning, Charlene. Your table is ready. I'll get you another place setting." the older woman said with a wave.

"Thank you." she returned and led the way to a table alongside the window. John held her chair for her.

He took his seat across the table from her. "So what are you going to sign up for?" he asked.

"I'm going to take some general classes and some specifics. I have only a few classes that I can take before I have to take prerequisites first. I'm going to try to opt out of some of the basics, because I had a pretty good grades in high school, but some of them I have to take. As a social worker, I'll need several classes of psychology and sociology, things like that. Karen said I can use the kitchen table to do my studying. I'll be able to supervise the kids while they do their work and it'll do them good to see someone older having to do homework too."

"You two are close, huh?"

"I feel more like a sister to her than an employee. It's hard to explain. I know she's a little older than me, but she's only once in a while made the distinction between being her friend and her employee. There's never a problem with my having other things to do or other opinions and she encourages me when I want to try new things. I tell her if she's being too hard on someone or maybe we could try it a different way. I get credit too if the stuff works. She's not a glory hog. If we have a problem we work on it together. I only wish we really were sisters. It would be good to have a sister like her."

"You don't have any sisters of your own?"

"No. I'm an only child. My folks weren't that great together. At least I don't think so but then as a kid, what did I know. Anyway I'm an only child. One of a kind you might say." she was a bit derogatory.

"I'd say so." John agreed not being condescending in the least. "So how do you feel about the captain and Karen? Isn't it awkward having him around? She's bound to be more focused on him than you at times."

Charlene blushed and looked down. "I guess sometimes it's not the best, but I'm happy for them. I like Don and I'm happy that Karen has him. He's never been anything but kind to me so I feel like I'm gaining a brother-in-law. At least that's how I think of him."

"Was it odd with Chuck? Having him be so jealous of your job and Karen?"

Charlene snorted a very unladylike sound. "That jerk. He accused me one time of being a lesbian and being in love with her!" she said indignantly. "I realize now that it was him trying to manipulate me. He got off on having me so mad at him that I attacked him in bed...oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I've heard worse."

"This brings up an interesting point. Is it going to be awkward for you with Don, I mean, Captain Cragen for you to be seeing me? Assuming we keep seeing each other that is."

"You're thinking we aren't?" he asked.

"I don't want to stop seeing you, but I don't want to make your job awkward."

"The captain and I are professionals. We are able to separate our professional lives from our private ones. It's not always easy but it can be done."

"Good. I think you are both remarkable men and I'm glad to know both of you." Charlene stated firmly with a nod as if that said it all.

The waitress came and took their orders. Charlene was just as charming of a companion during the daylight as she had been both times in the evening. John walked her back to her car after breakfast and saw her off to her college. He contemplated what to do with the rest of his day. He truly was at a loss for what to do. His list of things to do was as long as everyone elses, but he just didn't want to do any of them. He wanted more than anything else to spend the day with her. He snorted to himself. If she knew that, she'd think he was stalking her.

He thought back to their conversation this morning and had an inspiration. He grinned and headed for the nearest mall. He stopped at a boutique, a candle store and a book store before he left there. He went to the grocery store and spent over 50.00 before heading back to his place with a smile on his face. He had a surprise to prepare.

At 2:00 his cell phone rang. "Munch."

"Do you always answer your personal phone with your last name?" a familiar voice asked with a laugh.

"It's habit." he said with a shrug she couldn't see. "Did you get all your classes signed up for?"

"Almost. I wasn't able to opt out of beginning Algebra. I hate math and I wasn't good enough at it, but it's a minor consideration."

"I'm pretty tood at it. Maybe I can help you withyour homework. And that's not a metaphor for anything."

"Darn! I must not be doing my job well enough. I'll have to try harder." Charlene said. "I called to say thank you for talking to me this morning. It made it easier to stay calm and pass their ridiculous tests today."

"I'm glad I could help. So you're all done with your shopping for Karens place?"

"Yeah, I'm headed out there now and I was thinking of you."

"That's nice. I've been thinking about you as well. Would you like to come to dinner at my place tonight?"

"Can you cook? Or is this a cooking by grabbing a menu dinner?"

"I'm a very good cook, thank you very much. And I'd like to cook you one of my favorite dishes."

"Okay. What time?"

"What time can you make it?"

"I can be there around 6:30."

"That sounds good." John said with a smile.

"Can I bring anything?"

"Your smile and an appetite. I'm providing everything else. Let me give you my address."

She memorized it when he read it off to her. "I'll see you at 6:30. I'm looking forward to it." she said.

"I am too."

"Oops, theres a cop. Gotta go. Bye." she hurriedly hung up.

He grinned and went back to making a special dinner.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Munchie Mine Ch 6**

Charlene took her time dressing to go over to Johns that evening. Karen was pleased that she was seeing him and helped her pick out a new dress from the small exclusive shop in town when they went to pick the kids up from school. It was a simple, elegant dress with a flattering A-line skirt and a wrap around top that came undone with a tug of the belt. She even bought Charlene a necklace that went with it and had her get her hair trimmed before they came home.

Charlene pulled into the parking lot of Johns place and stepped out of her tiny car. She looked around. The complex had several buildings, well kept and much more expensive than she'd ever been able to afford. While she was looking around she spotted John coming out to greet her. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He looked downright delicious. Suddenly she felt overdressed.

"Hi." he said with a pleased smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I wanted to look nice for you..."

"You would look lovely in a paper bag." he said gallantly. "But I like this dress much better than a paper bag. It's beautiful on you. Please come into my humble abode."

She smiled and he couldn't help but look at her lips. He wanted to kiss them. He had since the first time she'd kissed him, but this time it hit him hard. Before tonight was over he intended to taste those lips again. That was a promise he made to himself. "Come on in." he said quickly before he could become fixated on the idea in front of her.

"I know you told me not to bring anything, but I..." Charlene said shyly and handed him a small box of chocolates. "Chocolate goes good with everything."

John nodded. "That it does, thank you, that was very thoughtful. Right this way. I'll warn you my place isn't fancy." he was suddenly nervous.

"I'm sure it's fine. Just so you know, everyone is nervous about their home even if it's the Taj Mahal. We're ingrained to apologize for our homes. Besides I didn't come to see your housekeeping, I came to see you. You should have been in enough homes to know that."

"When I go into someones home, they have bigger problems than their decor." John said grimly.

"Of course they do. Forgive me, that was a thoughtless comment. I meant your friends. Not through your work."

"Just so you know, I don't invite many people to my home. Only the special ones."

"Thank you. I'm honored that you did."

"Tell me how honored you are after you taste my cooking." he laughed. "You didn't bring any antacid, did you?"

"Nary a one. Should I have?"

"I haven't poisoned anyone in weeks. I think you're safe."

"I'm sure of that or I wouldn't have said yes."

John unlocked his door and opened it for her. No matter what she said he was still nervous. She looked around and looked at him. "It suits you. Neat, elegant and just a shade understated. I like it."

"You're too kind. I don't spend alot of time here."

"Just a place to lay your head, huh?"

"Something like that."

"I know the feeling. I spend more time at Karens than I do my place. Partly because she needs me, partly so I don't have to go home to the quiet and emptiness. It's never empty there though occasionally it's quiet. Usually after the kids are in school or in bed."

'You talk about them like they're your children."

"Yeah, I do. I feel like a parent when I'm there. Did I tell you that Karen consults me when we get a referral? She gives me a chance to give her my opinion about whether they'll fit in permanently or not. She says that I spend as much time with them as she does and I deserve a chance to help make the decision. When was the last time someone did that for you?"

'You talk alot about Karen, did you know that?"

"I guess I do. I'm sorry. They're a major part of my life. I feel like I'm making a difference when I'm there. She has been a major part of my decision to go to college and help other people. Didn't you have someone like that in your life?"

"I did, just not as obvious as you."

"Tell me about it?" she urged.

"Over dinner. It's ready and I'm starved."

John lit the candles he'd bought, and dished up the food. Charlene looked at him with a soft expression. That was nearly his undoing before he even set the plates on the table. During a dinner he'd worked hard on he told Charlene about why he'd become a police man to begin with and eventually how he ended up in SVU. She was a great listener, attentive and asking questions he'd never thought anyone cared enough to ask before. He told her things he later hoped he wouldn't regret, but she just nodded acceptingly.

After dinner, she helped him clean up and they went into his small living room. The domesticity was like an aphrodisiac to him. A balm to his lonely heart. He understood that he was vulnerable. He also was certain that Charlene wasn't trying to use it to "get" to him. His defenses were down. He sat down on the couch next to her, because there wasn't anywhere else to sit in his place. "I bought you a present. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not." he said hesitantly.

"You don't have to buy me presents, John." Charlene said softly.

"I know. I just wanted you to have it. If you don't want it, or think it's inappropriate, I'll understand."

"You bought me a jar of Elephant Gravy?"

"No. I still can't convince the elephant to give it up." he said with a smile. "This is something else." He handed her a bag from the bookstore.

"Oh." Charlene took it and reached inside. She pulled out a book "Comparative Religion. That's an interesting title. Is there something you want to tell me, John?"

"You don't like it. I understand." he reached for it to take it back.

"On the contrary, I have a confession to make." she seemed embarrassed now. "I, um, went to a bookstore myself today and bought a copy of the same one."

"You don't have to lie about it. If you don't like it, it's no big deal." he said defensively.

"You think I'm...just a minute." Charlene got up and went over to her purse. She dug through her wallet and walked over to hand him a receipt.

He stood up, took it and read it. There was the title that he'd just bought plus two others on the Jewish religion. He looked at her and saw that she was embarrassed at the information. "I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"John Munch, let's get one thing straight right now. I DO NOT LIE, except in the most dire circumstances. And this is not it. Are we clear on that issue once and for all?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are. I apologize. I didn't want to offend you, I just wanted you to understand."

"I haven't had more than a chance to crack the cover of them, but I want to or I wouldn't have bought them. I don't want to offend you either so I decided to do some research on what's important to you. Can you forgive me for being nosey?"

"Only if you forgive me for doubting you." he admitted the awkwardness.

"Deal. Do we shake on it, or is a kiss good enough?"

"A handshake usually suffices, but I like your idea better." he stepped toward her. "I've been thinking about kissing you." he said gently.

"I was hoping you would. You take much too cautious of an approach to the important things." she scolded with a gentle touch to his chest.

He dove in for a kiss, just one. But it wasn't just one. It was like his lips were magnetized to hers. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He slid his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. She was a wiggling armful. She pressed herself eagerly against him. He lifted his head. "Charlene, slow down. You don't know how long it's been since I..." he stopped at her inquisitive look.

"No, I don't, but I do know how long it's been since I was as attracted to a man who makes me feel like you do. I know that you make me feel like a woman should feel. Unless you don't want..." she started to withdraw from his arms.

John made no attempt to stop her. "No, I definitely want to. You know that. I just don't want you to be sorry later."

"I'm not going to be. I know who and what I want. And I want you."

"The direct approach. I like that. I'm older than you, are you sure you aren't going to be disappointed?"

Charlene cocked her head at him and smiled seductively. "Violins, fine wines and men just get better with time. I want you, John. I'm sure and I'm not going to change my mind. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind. Get used to the idea."

"Oh, darling. You should know, I'm very good at what I do." he grinned.

"Good. I like a man who is good at his job." she laughed.

Later in the middle of the night, Charlene rustled under the blankets and snuggled up to John again. He smiled at her affectionate nature. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"No? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I want my munchie." she giggled and proceeded to make him aware of how she liked her Munchies.

He was happy he'd never changed his name to pepperoni.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Munchie Mine Ch 7**

John woke up at 4:00 when Charlene kissed his cheek. "I have to go. I need to get home and get changed before I go to work."

"I'll let you use my shower if you want to."

"Thanks, but I'll just change at home. I don't want you to think I regret this, John. I don't. I just need to get going."

"I understand." He got up and pulled on some clothes. "Can I see you again?" he asked. It was an important question to him.

"I hope so. This is work related, not because I want to. I certainly want to see you again. Unless you think I'm just after you for your body." she smiled.

He smiled at her too. "The thought had occured to me. I certainly hope that's part of it."

"A part, but not the whole part by any means."

She stood up and slid her dress on over her shoulders. John came over and teased her by untying it every time she got it tied. She slapped at his hands and pushed him playfully down on the bed. "Stay, good John." she teased and put her shoes on.

He got up and followed her out to the outer rooms. "I'm not after you for just sex, you know. I don't think of you that way."

"I don't give myself to just anyone either. You are more to me than a one night stand, you were just irresistible. You can be cute when you want to be."

"Cute? Me? You need to have your eyes checked." he teased.

"Not anytime soon. Before I leave, I want to say something. You've made several references to our age difference. Are you that aware of it?"

"I don't want to be thought of as a dirty, old man with a hot, young thing on his arm." he admitted.

"Hmmm. That is both flattering and insulting in the same sentence. You have a knack for that, John. How old are you?"

"Older than you think I am."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath and told her his true age. He was braced for her to wince or visibly start to pull away. "How old are you?" he asked when she did neither visibly.

She nodded once. "That's not as old as I expected. You think of yourself as old?"

"In my profession, yes. And I'm one of the oldest officers in my squad. How...old are you?"

When she told him, he blinked not sure he'd heard her correctly. "Say that again?"

She repeated it and then turned away. "Well, it's not like I'm a baby or ready for a rocking chair." she said defensively.

John quickly grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. "I'm not saying anything about your age. I just thought I'd heard you wrong. I thought you were much younger than you are and that there was such a difference in our ages. You look younger than you are. I thought you were just a baby."

"After last night? I'm no baby." she said briskly.

"No, you certainly are not." He said firmly. "My question is, can you be comfortable around someone of my age?"

"Can you be comfortable around someone _my_ age? I'm not going to lie to you, not now, not ever. I want to have a stable relationship with you, but I can't do it alone. I'm also not beyond the stage of thinking about kids of my own, not just Karens. Before we go much further, that's something we need to talk about."

"A baby? You...um, we didn't use..." he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"John, you're stuttering. No worries about last night. I made sure of that. I'm not out to trap you. Trust is also an issue between us. Just think about it, will you? I really have to go now or I'll be late and Karen has an appointment she has to be at. I need to get the kids off to school."

"I'll walk you out." John offered.

"You don't have to."

"It's four o'clock in the morning and it's dark outside. Yes, I do." he said firmly. He was in shock and he didn't want to let this subject drop but time was not on his side.

He walked her out to her toy car and looked around out of habit. He absently noted a vehicle that was parked on the street that wasn't usually there. He made a mental note of the particulars of the car. He couldn't see the license plates. He unlocked her car and kissed her again once she was inside. "Drive carefully." he said gently.

"I will. I'll talk to you soon."

She left and he watched the other car leave too. He caught a glimpse of the plate number. It was a New York plate. He committed it to memory. Then he went back inside.

She wasn't as old as he thought and she knew how old he was now. That was one hurtle behind them. The next one was that she wanted a baby! A baby? At his age? While the thought wasn't repugnant, he had never considered that at this time in his life. He'd never hear the end of it from the rest of the squad especially with Elliott being a nearly new father again, and truthfully so was Cragen, though there wasn't any dirty diapers in his future. John could still be a father, mother nature was kind to men in that regard, but he wasn't going to be one of those men who had kids and abandoned them. He'd rather not be a father than be like that.

Then there was Charlene. She deserved to have a child of her own if she wanted one. If they were in a relationship he'd want her to be happy inspite of how he felt. Would she want him to be a childs father? He was pretty set in his ways. Listen to me. I sound like an old man. he scoffed at himself. Since when did I start thinking like an old man? Charlene certainly hadn't acted like she was making love with an old man last night and he didn't truly believe she was so much of a gold digger that she would act like she enjoyed it if she hadn't. Of course he'd been fooled four other times.

No, I can't think like that. The others were so much different than she is. She's right, we have trust issues, both of us. The sex was good, but he wanted it to be more than that with her. He was tired of being alone, but he didn't want to try to force her to stay with him either. There were too many pros and cons for them to work out for him to make that decision alone especially now when her leaving had left him feeling lonely and even abandoned.

"I need coffee." he decided and went to make some heavy duty brain fuel. Another busy day for a SVU cop.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Munchie Mine Ch 8**

Friday night, John watched the squad start to shut down for the weekend. He was looking forward to the weekend himself. He had it off and he was hoping to spend at least a part of it with Charlene. Part of it would be at the picnic at Cragens, but that wasn't exactly the kind of time he had in mind. He saw Don come out of his office earlier than usual. He was smiling.

"Do you have a hot date, Captain?" Fin said suggestively.

"Yeah, with a 16 year old. And anyone makes any smart comments, it's with my foster daughter. We're going to a father/daughter dance." Don said with a glare around the room.

"You too?" Elliott asked. "Elizabeth, and I will be going to one tonight as well."

"Maybe I'll see you there. What time do you need to be there?"

"Six."

"Same here. Looks like we're going the same place."

"Elizabeths teacher says that all of them have to be there and she's not a happy camper about it."

"BB's excited. She's never been to this kind of thing before."

"You're only father she's known, aren't you?" John asked.

"I'm afraid so. That doesn't sound good for her, I'm hoping this evening will be memorable for her."

"It will." John assured him.

"Do you have any big plans for your weekend off except the picnic, John?" Olivia asked.

"Something for Sunday, but nothing specific." he shrugged. "You?"

"I'm going to go to the country and just take in the scenery. I'm going to point my car and go where it takes me. Do whatever I want for a whole day just do whatever strikes my fancy." she smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." Fin said.

"How about you, partner?" John asked him.

"I'm going on a date Saturday night then spend the rest of the weekend...well, you get the idea." Fin said with a sheepish grin.

"I don't want to hear any more." Cragen said raising his hands "I'm outta here. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

John watched him leave and he picked up his phone. He dialled a number from memory. "Hi, it's me."

"Hello, you." Charlene said sounding like she was smiling.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking care of the monkeys while Karen gets BB ready for her big "date". Did you hear about it?"

"I heard. He just left. What time do you get off tonight?"

"I don't. We have so much to do to get ready for tomorrow I'm just staying here the night. What about you?"

"I'll be off in a few minutes. Do you want me to come out and help?"

"No, it's alot of cooking and organizing. We can do it. And if you come out, I'll want to spend it with you. I need all my energy to help bring this off."

"I understand. It's okay."

"I'll tell you what, though. I'll make it worth your while when I do see you again, just you and I."

"Are you going to cook for me?"

"How did you know?" she teased. "Can you let me use your kitchen? My oven is out and I do all my cooking here."

"Anything you need. Do you need me to pick up any food from the store?"

"How about if we get it together?"

"Sounds good. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm tired, but otherwise fine. Karen's the one going nuts. She's cleaned everything but the overhead light fixtures and the kids are avoiding her like the plague. She keeps making them do things."

"I used to help my father clean like that. I can help."

"I'd like that. Okay, if you want dishpan hands come on out. There's plenty of things to do."

"I'll be out in a little while."

"I'll be glad to see you. Thanks, John."

John hung up. "You going to go help someone clean?" Fin asked.

"Yes." John said forbiddingly.

"Need some help, man?"

"Thanks, Fin, but I can do this myself. Have a good evening."

John left the squad room and headed home. He changed into some old jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbed his keys and was back on the road less than an hour later. He smiled as he approached the Cragens place. It had ceased to be Karens place to everyone at the office. He pulled in and parked. Cragens car was gone. Charlene came out the door. She was dressed very similarly to John except he liked the look of her clothes more than his. "Hi." she smiled at him. She did look tired.

"Hello. I'm here to help." he said.

"In a minute." Charlene said walking into his arms.

He liked her style. She put her arms around his neck and he had no choice but to kiss her, not that he wanted to do anything else. She tasted like strawberries. "What have you been eating?" he teased.

"We're having Strawberry shortcake tonight after dinner. Someone had to taste to see if there was enough sugar in the berries."

"She has a weakness for strawberries. Duly noted." he teased.

"I have a weakness for tall, dark, handsome men. And you fit that bill to a tee. You really didn't have to come out here tonight but I'm glad you're here."

"It's not going to cause you a problem, is it?"

"No. Karen won't care. She's a good person. She invited you out to watch the kids, didn't she?"

"Okay, put me to work."

"Come inside and you can see the list. We're getting it whittled down, but it's still kind of big. Do you feel muscular or nimble fingered?"

"Which one do you need?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "I need you in whatever form. Come inside."

He followed her inside. Karen was in the kitchen making big pots of things on the stove. The kids sat around the table with school books and there were vegetables that looked freshly washed and ready to cut up. There was a big list on the table with most of the list blacked out. "Hi, John." Karen said without surprise.

John assumed Charlene had said something to her. "I'm here to volunteer to help." he said cheerfully.

"Excellent. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"There's a huge pot of chili here for anyone who wants some and there's condiments in the frig. Is that why you waited to eat?" Karen asked Charlene.

"I had hoped he'd want to eat here. How did you know he was coming?"

"Just a guess." Karen said glancing at the kids.

"She'll tell you later." Laslo said wisely. "John, do you know anything about Algebra?"

"I think I can remember." John admitted.

"First he gets to eat while you try to figure it out yourself then he's allowed to **help** you, but he is not to do it for you, got me?"

"Okay." Laslo said but he was looking smug.

Karen turned and gave him a level look. Laslo ducked his head and lost his smug look. Satisfied, Karen turned back to her cooking. She was following a recipe and busy with that. Charlene gestured for John to follow her and they moved over to the crock pot that was steaming on the counter. Charlene gave him a bowl and dished some food into her own bowl. He moved up beside her and dished himself up some. It didn't smell as spicy as he was used to.

The sat down at the table and dug in. Laslo was chewing on the pencil eraser in frustration and Katie was struggling with handwriting practice. She had a big eraser on the table in front of her. It looked like it had been well used. "So how long has it been since you did Algebra?" Laslo asked conversationally.

"It's been awhile, but I remember how." John said.

"What kind of grades did you get?" Laslo asked.

"Let him eat." Karen said without turning around.

"He's fine." John said.

"He's trying to get out of doing it himself." Charlene said.

"So what needs to be done yet?" John changed the subject.

Charlene reached over and turned the tablet around so he could read the list. It was listed by pm and am. On the list for am was the erection of canopies, putting out extension cords, rigging up a sound system and getting out the yard games. The evening list included getting everything ready to go out in the morning, tables set up in the yard, washing down the sidewalks with the hose, setting out the lawn chairs, setting all the available big bowls on the table ready to be filled with food and making sure everyone had had a shower that night.

"After we do your homework, I'll let you help me put those tables up." John said to Laslo.

"Cool."

They finished the food, John helped Laslo with his Algebra and Laslo helped him put the tables up. Karen called the kids in for showers and left Charlene and John outside to finish the outside things. Charlene took the hose down and was hosing down the sidewalks when John got the outdoor games out. After he was done, he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Nope, just keep doing what you're doing." she said with a smile.

"So what did she say when you told her I was coming over tonight?"

"I never told her."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you. Because I'm selfish. Are you sorry you came out?"

"No. That is quite a list, I'm glad I could help. Do we need to go right inside?"

"No. She called the kids in early so we could be alone out here."

"I owe her a thank you." John said.

Charlene put the hose down and turned into his arms. He kissed her deeply. "You are going to make me forget everything." Charlene said with a smile.

"That was my intention." he said with an answering grin.

"You keep your mind on family business, John Munch. The kids are still awake and I still have a lot of work to do. Maybe if you're a good boy later, I'll walk you to your car." she patted his cheek.

"Honey, I'm being a good boy." he teased.

"That term is a mood killer for me, John. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know that. I won't use that again." John said immediately. "So what's next, Charlene mine?" he asked to lighten the mood.

"Lawn chairs and then we're done out here."

"Lead on. But go slowly. I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

"I'm not either. I'm just anxious for tomorrow to be here so we can see each other tomorrow night without everyone else around.

"You're my kind of woman. Can I ask why that term bothers you so much?"

"It was what _he_ used to call me when he wanted something. Sex or money or to go do something he knew he shouldn't do. It's wrong to transfer that to you, I'm sorry."

"Words can cause bad memories. Smells, sounds, tastes even can cause very bad memories. See, my job is to erase those memories for you so you don't ever have to think about them again. And I have to tell you, I take my job very seriously."

"I know you do. They are already fading to the past." Charlene put her arm through his and squeezed.

There was a ton of lawnchairs in the barn. Charlene decided they'd just hose them down in the barn and put them out in the morning. Working together it didn't take long. Before they finished the last one, John grabbed the hose from her and scooped her up in his arms and sat down on a solid chair. "John!" Charlene said.

"Shhh. You'll wake the horses." he said kissing her gently.

"I don't think they care." she said between kisses.

"Good, because I don't like spectators."

They didn't need any words for quite awhile. The headlights flashing in the driveway brought them back to the present. "I guess they're home. I should have been inside helping." Charlene said with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me. I'll take the blame for this."

"No, it's my problem. I did wrong. It's my responsibility to help Karen, not be out in the barn making out."

Charlene was in a guilt ridden funk now and she hurriedly grabbed the hose and nearly got John with it when she sprayed off the last two chairs. "Hey, slow down. We'll apologize to her and I'll take the blame. It's okay." John said catching her by the hands.

To his surprise, Charlene had tears in her eyes. "You don't understand. I let her down. I've never done that before. She's been better than a mother to me and I let her down. I shouldn't have done that."

"You didn't let her down. She knew you were out here with me and we were close at hand. She'd have called if she'd needed you."

"But that's not who I am. I can't teach responsibility if I don't show responsibility. I need to do this.for myself. I have to respect myself. I won't do this again." she said sharply.

"I got you. You make me lose my head. I'll behave myself from now on."

"Let's not go overboard." she said absently.

She took his hand and practically towed him to the house. Karen was in the kitchen yet talking to Don and BB. The two were smiling and BB was positively glowing. She had on an elegant dress and a light makeup job. She looked pretty. Karen nodded at them when they came in. Don nodded at John, but that was all that passed between them.

"It was great. Thank you for the best night of my life." BB said happily.

"You are entirely welcome. You deserve it." Don said.

"Why don't you go get out of your dress and hang it up. You don't need to go to bed yet, but make sure you wash your face before you go to bed."

"Okay. Good night. Thank you, Don." BB chirped.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm going to go get changed as well." Don said. "I'll be right back." he dropped a kiss on Karen as he went by.

She smiled at him and looked at Charlene. "Is everything done out there now?"

"The chairs had to be washed so they're done but they're drying in the barn. I'm sorry, Karen. I shouldn't have left you to do all that stuff by yourself. It wasn't right."

"Don't worry. I knew where you were, I didn't want you to rush in here. I'd have called you if I needed you. The kids were fine, everything is under control and Don is home now. Do you want to go somewhere and have a late night cup of coffee? Go ahead."

"No, we need to be here early in the morning. I'll walk John out and be right back in." Charlene said.

"It was my fault, Karen." John said hurriedly. "I should know better. I distracted her."

"I'm not mad and I'm not assigning blame. Charlene, I know you well enough to know that if I had needed the help you would not have gone out there to begin with. Stop beating yourself up over it. I enjoyed the quiet time alone. Relax and spend some time with John. I'm going to see Don."

"Okay." Charlene said hesitantly.

Karen went into her quarters and Charlene turned to John. "Do you see why I'm loyal to her?"

"Yes. I'm glad you have that kind of support in your life." he said, meaning every word. "So you want to walk me out to my car? I'll be back in the morning." he asked.

"Yes. Or you could just stay the night here."

John looked sharply at her. "My captain is right in there..." he started.

"As good as that sounds, John, I'd never do that, not here. We have a comfortable cot that we put into Karens office when we have a houseful. You're welcome to use that. Oh, you probably didn't bring anything else to wear, did you?" 

"That isn't the problem. I want to be here with you in...inappropriate ways around the kids and Cragen. I'm better off going home and coming back."

"Is that all you think about?" she teased walking with him to the door.

"Not all."

"Then we're just going to have to work on your point of view." Charlene said.

"If you want me to sleep tonight you need to cut that out." he warned.

"Who said I wanted you to sleep?" Charlene teased.

John snagged her arm and whirled her around into his arms and kissed her passionately, fully, letting her feel the full brunt of his reaction to her. Using his tongue and the skill he'd gained from many encounters he showed her just exactly how she made him feel. He kissed her until she was breathless and clinging to him, moaning with need. He eased back and kissed her a couple times lightly teasingly. "That is what you do to me, but you are more than just that to me. I'm not going to make love to you again until we have more in common than that. Good night, Charlene."

He walked away from her and got into his car and left. It was hard, he was a fully grown, red-blooded man with all that entailed, but he was also not a rutting pig and he wouldn't behave like one. He cranked the window down all the way so the night air would at least take his mind off the feeling he'd just made a terrible mistake. He was a modern, mature man and damn it he'd act like it. He resisted the urge to stick his head out the window and howl at the moon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Munchie Mine Ch 9**

John was back early in the morning, but he wasn't early enough. Elliott and his kids were already there. He saw Don and Elliott pulling the lawn chairs out of the barn and he pitched in to help. He didn't remember there being this many chairs. He had vivid memories of last night and his last comment to Charlene before he left. How would she feel about him now? He'd been impulsive, now he was sregretting it some but he didn't want her to think this was all there was to their relationship. He foresaw alot of cold showers in his future.

Karen came out of the house. " "Morning, John." She said casually. She went on talking to Don and Elliott but his attention wandered to the window of the kitchen. He could see flashes of red hair in the window, it was Charlene no doubt preparing mountains of food for the picnic. She hadn't come out to greet him and he was getting just a bit antsy over his reception.

"...John, can you help Charlene with the watermelons? I can't carry them."

""Point me in the right direction." he said flippantly.

"Charlene has them in her car. You'll need to get the keys from her. Oh, damn, I didn't get the bags of ice."

John saw his chance and went into the kitchen. Charlene was at the doorway. "Karen, the timer is about to go off." she was calling out the door. "Good morning, John." she said with a tentative smile. She was all alone in the room.

"Good morning." There was an awkward pause and he finally took the bull by the horns. "Listen about last night..."

"No, not here. I-Can we just discuss it later? You're too important to me to make it a quick talk. I want to do it right. Do you mind?"

"No. I don't mind. I, um, was sent in to help with the watermelons." he figured he'd at least keep her talking to him. Being able to help around the house was something he knew would endear him to her.

"Oh, right. They're in my car. The kids are outside, but I'll help you get them in. Everything in here is fine for a few minutes."

She snatched keys off the hook by the door and would have breezed by him, but he put out a hand and caught her arm. "Hello." he said softly and reached over to kiss her.

She was flustered but her lips softened under his. They would have continued, but the outside door slammed and Karen hustled inside. "Take that outside, you two." she teased.

Charlene was flustered. "Don't you ever stay in one place more than a few seconds?" she asked mock crossly.

"Not if I can help it. Besides if I hadn't come in when I did, it's hard telling what you two would have been doing when the kids came in. Go get the watermelon." she scolded with a smile.

Charlene led the way with a smile. Once out of sight of everyone else she smacked him hard on his upper arm. "You're going to get me in trouble yet." she accused.

"I didn't do anything." he protested grinning.

"You know what you did." she said crossly.

He could tell she didn't mean it. "All I did is say good morning. What's so wrong with that?" he was all innocence.

"You know what I mean. You just look at me and I get confused and you know it."

John grinned at her predicament. "I promise to behave myself." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Stop that! You are so bad." she said crossly.

"It's all you. Okay, I promise, I'll behave myself today, but that doesn't mean I won't think about it. I can't promise that."

"John!" Charlene said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, angel, but I'm not a saint. If that's what you're after, we're in trouble."

"No, I don't want a saint. I want you. Oh, dear, there goes my mouth. Shut up, John, just shut up!"

John smiled over her reaction to his nearness. She was positively bashful. He did what any wise man would do. He shut up, but she didn't say he should keep his hands to himself. He looked around to make sure they were alone and told her in a low voice. "I still want to see you tonight."

"I don't know if I can. It's going to be a long day and I'll be tired..." she said hesitantly.

"I understand. Charlene, I don't want you to think I don't want you or that I don't want to make love to you. I do. One taste of you isn't enough, but I'm not just some animal. I want to know you, your heart, your mind and your body. All of you. I made a mistake when I married my wives, thinking that sex would make everything alright and the rest would come later. I don't want to make that mistake again and I don't want you to be hurt the same way I was. You mean too much to me for that. Let's get to know each other first."

"How long are you talking about?"

"We can talk about it tonight. Please say you're still willing to do that."

"I am. I'm just not sure if I want to put our physical side on hold. You aren't the only one who's..." she stopped uncertain of the word she wanted to use.

John tilted his head down so he was looking over his glasses at her. "Satisfied?" he asked with a small smile.

Charlene reached over and pushed his glasses up his nose so he couldn't look at her that way. "That wasn't the word I had in mind." She said firmly. "Let's get the watermelon. We can talk about this later."

She turned her back on him and opened her trunk, there were five watermelons in the trunk. Charlene handed him three and took the last two herself. They were a big heavy. Luckily Olivia drove up then and took one from John and opened the door of the house for them. "You saved the day, Olivia." John told her.

"Munch, you are so full of it." she said with a grin.

"That's what you love about me, sweetheart." he quipped at her. He gave Charlene a wink to let her in on the joke.

Olivia swept back out of the kitchen with a negligent wave off of her hand. John laughed. That was part of their working relationship. Charlene was wide eyed at him. "You and she...?"

"No. She's like a sister to me. We're squad mates is all. It's just a term. No, Olivia's heart is taken by someone else. So is mine." he winked at her. "Now where do these things need to go?"

"Right back here. I made room in the back frig for them." She picked up two melons and led the way to the back porch. An old refrigerator was sitting there. The inside of it had been cleared out except for the two shelves. Charlene set her two down on the bottom of it and went back for the last one. She was back in her element.

She put the melon inside and shut the door. John turned to leave and she stepped in front of him and refused to move. He looked at her and saw determination in her face. She stepped close to him. "Tell me again that you aren't going to make love to me for awhile." she dared him and slid a hand up into his hair to pull his head down to her mouth.

He couldn't talk, he didn't want to. He pulled her against him and made love to her mouth. It was intense, purely physical and would have raised many eyebrows if someone had walked in on them. And John closed it down before it went too far. "Charlene, sweetheart, we can't do this. Not here, not now."

"Can you say you don't want me, John? Your body says otherwise." she purred.

"Hell, yes, I want you and you know it. You don't have to ask that. What if someone comes looking for you? Or if one of the kids comes in here. Charlene, stop." he pleaded as she snuggled up to him again.

She stepped back, grinning triumphantly. "I knew you still wanted me." she turned to leave.

He grabbed her and kissed her heavily, using his hands on all the pleasure points to show her how much he did want her before letting her go again. "I do want you. Don't ever doubt that." he informed her and left the room before she could grab him again.

The yard was full of people when he went out so he went around the front of the house to give his body a chance to return to normal before joining them. "It's hard isn't it?" a familiar voice said behind him.

He glanced back at Elliott. "What's that?"

"Wanting someone so much, it's painful, but knowing you can't."

"You have a wife."

"Yeah, I do. A very pregnant, cranky and resentful wife. We won't be together much after the baby is born. I'm going to finalize the divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too, but it just can't be."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I needed...some space. Too much closeness, I guess. Makes me wish I'd taken up smoking." Elliott said wryly.

John laughed. "That'd be almost as bad. I guess we need to get back, huh?"

"Probably." Elliott agreed.

"You know I envy you in a way." John said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Kathy have had your ups and downs over the years but you have a nice family. I never had that. Do you think it's too late?"

"No, John, I don't. You and Charlene?"

"Me and anyone." John caught the smile on his friends face. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Elliott laughed and left John to get over the blush on his own face.

Fin greeted him with a grin. "Someone suggested we run this race together. I said we weren't that good of partners. Back me up, huh?"

"No problem." John agreed.

Fin volunteered to help tie legs for the race and John watched the fun. He moved over to sit beside Charlene while she wrote down the contestants. He didn't say anything to her and she was quiet too. "You okay?" she asked with a small smile only he could see.

"Fine. You aren't having cold water races are you?"

"You could always use the hose." she suggested, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm fine." he hastily amended.

Charlenes attention turned to the race now under way. So did his, until her hand stole under the table to his and she interlocked her fingers with his. He smiled at that. It made him feel good. Charlene laughed and cheered the teams on. It was funny to see his squad mates doing this kind of thing. Elliott and Elizabeth took defeat in good spirits.

Charlene released his hand so she could write again and he missed the contact. The races continued. John judged the egg and spoon race that Laslo won and Fin was the judge for dizzy stick which Dickie won. Elizabeth and Katie tied for the toe race. John liked that one. Everyone was enjoying themselves. It was good to see.

They took a break after the races and Karen passed out apples. John was glad she didn't ask the adults to bob for the apples like the kids did. Charlene grinned at him and brought him one. John listened to them talk about the case. It was spoken of in light hearted tones, but the seriousness of the underlining the problem wasn't lost on him. He watched Katie come over and sit on the table between Don and Katie and lean against Don. Karen rubbed Katies back lightly, absently.

Movement next to John drew his attention to Charlene. She too was watching the interaction between the couple and Katie with longing on her face. She wanted a baby and a family of her own. A moment of panic hit him. She wanted a baby and that was her right, but he wasn't at all sure he was ready for that kind of responsibility. He was not a young man, but looking around he saw that he wasn't the only one in that boat. Cragen was essentially a new father, Elliott was an experienced father, but he had a new baby almost here, was his own situation so different? Or maybe he was just feeling old. Charlene didn't care that he was older. How much did it matter if he were older? Mothers had to carry the baby and had more to do with the babies health.

What the hell was he thinking? He had to move! He got up and went into the house. If anyone asked where he was going it was there, not that anyone would. He walked inside and sat down in the empty kitchen. So much to think about. Charlene came in a few minutes later. "John? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. 

"I'm fine. I just needed to come in for a minute. I was on my way to the bathroom."

"John, you are a terrible liar." she scolded. "You were fine until you saw Katie and how she relates to Karen and Don. I saw you looking at them."

"So were you."

"I always do. I learn alot from Karen about taking care of kids. And Don has a unique way of doing things that Laslo responds to. I haven't figured out how that works though. I'm trying to learn."

"You weren't just looking at them for how they deal with Katie, were you? You were thinking of kids of your own."

"The thought crossed my mind. How could it not? We've been dancing around sex all morning and that leads to babies. Or so I've been given to understand." she said drily. "Plus I'm seeing this really great man, I forget his name, and I think he'd make a great father, so I guess you could say it's been on my mind."

"We agreed to have this discussion later." John said.

"We aren't having this discussion. You asked a question, or rather made a statement, and I responded. There has been no discussion yet. I'll let you know when we're having a discussion. Now, I need to start warming up the food, we'll be eating soon. You're welcome to help me or you can go back outside. It's up to you."

Was she angry with him or not? He couldn't tell. "Do you want me to stay or go? Back out." he clarified.

She shot him a level look. "I want you to do what you think is best, John Munch. You certainly don't need me to tell you what to do. I know what I want and what I have to do. You need to figure out what it is that you want to do and what you have to do to get it." She went over to the refrigerator and started pulling things out and putting them on the table.

John watched her indecisively for a few minutes. If he went back outside, would mean he'd chosen to move away from her and not have a relationship? But if he stayed she'd want to...(gulp) make him a father? Did he want that? Could he take a chance on disappointing her? His own had not been the best and he didn't want to repeat that mistake, but didn't Charlene deserve her happiness?

Inwardly John bowed his head and gave in. He couldn't leave her, wouldn't leave her, didn't even want to try. He got up and held open the door for her that kept trying to close on her. "Give me the heavy stuff." he said a bit gruffly.

She looked at him with a brilliant smile and handed him a huge bowl of macaroni salad. John knew he'd made the right decision. They got the food out on the table and she was putting some things in a pan to heat on the stove when a pause in the noise drew both of their attention. John went over to the window and looked out. An older car pulled in and parked on the grass. Two people got out, an older couple.

Charlene came over to stand next to him at the window. "The Jones are here. Katies Grandparents." she said tensely.

John just looked at them then down at her. He didn't like the look of Mr. Jones and Charlenes tension led him to believe that she was of a like mind. He put an arm around her waist and squeezed. "I'm here." he told her.

She lifted her chin bravely. "I'm glad. This isn't getting the food ready. Can you get the cooler and fill it with soda and some ice? We'll need that for lunch."

"Right away, ma'am." he grinned at her.

He glanced out once more to see the Jones's walking toward Don and Karen who'd come out to meet them. Don's position in relation to hers showed him that he didn't trust Mr. Jones either. The trained cop in him went on alert. He turned to the task at hand.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Munchie Mine CH 10**

By the time Charlene and John got outside the Jones were being introduced to the assembled group. To John it looked more like a show of solidarity than a family picnic. He could see why the Jones's would look uncomfortable.

Charlene was willing to let Karen and Don take the forefront of the hosting duties. John was content to stay near her and keep an eye on things. Fin caught Johns eye and nodded slightly to Mr. Jones. They were both keeping an eye on the man. Mrs. Jones never strayed far from her husband and they wondered why that was. It became apparent to John rather quickly that she was protecting him. The man had been drinking and he didn't want anyone to know.

John also noticed that Mr. Jones had a wandering eye and it wasn't just his eyes that wanted to wander. He saw him watching the races with all the laughing and hilarity with avid eyes and his fingers making little motions that gave away his inner thoughts. Small strokes on the tablecloth and squeezing motions that were more of an unconscious thing than deliberate. Mr. Jones turned away when Elliott and Kathleen fell during the three legged race and John was pretty sure the table cloth was hiding more than the table top. He decided to let it ride.

It wasn't until later when he caught Mr. Jones eyeing Charlenes bustline than he deliberately slammed down his drink on the table and startled the man. Mr. Jones gaze flew to Johns and he saw the coldest look he'd ever seen. And John wasn't dropping his gaze one iota. It promised prompt and painful retribution if he even thought of stepping out of line. If Mr. Jones wasn't intimidated he would have had to made of stone.

Mrs. Jones glanced over at her husband then over at John who immediately flashed her a smile. For just a minute, Mrs. Jones looked down and John knew this was a repeat pattern for them both. He vowed he'd do everything he could to keep Katie right where she was. Charlene turned to him and he gave her a smile too. "Did you get that all written down?"

"I did. What's wrong, John?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Because you're not smiling correctly."

"Smiling correctly? Is there a way to smile correctly?"

"Yes. You were smiling your cynical smile. The one that says you don't want anyone to know that you don't believe a word of what you're being told."

"I don't have a smile like that." he protested.

She gave him her version of his smile. "That one."

"That can't be mine. It's too pretty."

"Help me take the coolers back inside, will you? We need to restock them with drinks and ice."

John opened his mouth to suggest they bring the ice and drinks out here, and got a look from Charlene. "Yes, dear." he said, meekly. That comment got him several sly grins from his coworkers and he knew he'd be hearing about it later.

John carried the cooler inside and set it on the table. Charlene was agitated away from the rest of them. She grabbed a big bowl and slammed it under the spout of the cooler. She turned the spigot viciously. "I really, really can't stand that man." she hissed.

"Jones?"

"Yes, the lecherous old fool. I saw the way he was looking at Elizabeth,Maureen, Olivia, Casey, the whole bunch of us. I wanted to slap him so hard his eyeballs would pop right out of his head. I even caught him trying to look down my blouse. If I'd had a nail, he'd be bleeding out his eyes right now." She said viciously.

"Whoa, slow, down there. Don't talk like that. Don't lower yourself to his level." John caught her arms. "You're better than that. Don't let him bring you down. We'll take care of him legally and then he won't get you into trouble too. I'd like to take him down and pound sand in his ears, too, but by doing that I'd get into more trouble than he would and then I wouldn't be able to help Katie. Is that what you want? I'll do it for you if you ask me to."

"No, but damnit, John, isn't there anything we can do to help keep this guy at arms length?"

"We're working on it, sweetheart, I promise we are."

"Is this who you deal with all the time, John? These kind of people?"

"Yes, but he's a relatively minor case. I don't want to scare you with some of the people we deal with. Don't think about it. I'm trained for this and I've had some experience with them."

"These people are horrible. My poor John." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, nearly choking. "Having to deal with these people all the time."

He smiled at the simple expression of sympathy. "I have good people to work with and you to come see when I really need a boost. I'm okay." He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

The outside door opened and they broke apart. It was Don. "Don't stop what you were doing on my account." He joked.

Charlene blushed and John just grinned at his CO. Don stopped and his face lost it's happy expression. "We have to do something to stop this from happening. I think Karen's ready to blow a gasket at the man. It's a good thing we don't have any frying pans available."

"He's a pedophile, I'd bet money on it." Charlene said hotly.

"You're probably right, but until we have proof there's nothing we can do about it. I came in for some pillows for the pillow fight for the kids. Where are they?" he asked Charlene.

"In the storage room, I'll get them." She went out of the room.

Don sighed and looked his age. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do about this and it's going to break Karens heart and Charlenes too, but they are her grandparents."

"We'll find something. I promise." John told his friend. "I'll start digging Monday."

"Don't do something that will get you into trouble. Losing Katie would be bad enough, but having you lose your job over Jones would make things much, much worse."

"I have no intention of doing any such thing." John said stoutly.

Charlene came back with an arm load of denim and brightly colored pillows with hand holds. They looked like they'd been through a war already. "Here you are. These will hold up to almost anything."

"Thanks. As you were." Don said taking them and giving them a grin before we went back outside.

"He's really worried." Charlene said with a frown.

"He is. It's a nasty business." John agreed.

Johns cell phone went off. He forgot he had it on. "Munch." He said.

"It's me. Karen said that after the Jones leave if you want to you guys can. We'll be here and everything is fine. Think about that and let me know."

Don said.

John grinned at the dead phone. "Would you like to go out for the evening with me?"

"Sure when?" Charlene started putting soda and water bottles into the cooler.

"Tonight."

"We can't. I'm needed here."

"I just spoke to Don and if we want to leave we can. I guess they can handle it."

"I don't want to go." Charlene said.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

Charlene hastened to assure him. "It's not that I don't want to go, but they have a surprise lined up for later and I don't want to miss it."

"You know about the surprise?"

"Of course I do. I helped plan it."

"Care to share it with me?" he asked, fully expecting her to spill the beans.

"No."

"No? You aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope, you'll just have to be as surprised as everyone else."

"I'll bet I can get it out of you." He taunted her.

"I'll bet you can't." she responded with a grin. Being deliberately sneaky he strolled toward her. She sidled away. "Now, John, behave yourself. Someone could come in at any moment."

"So?" he said following her around the table in a slow prowl.

She was smiling but kept moving the chairs out to impede his progress. They slid across the floor too easily to be much impediment. He just pushed them in and kept on coming. "Are you going to tell me?" he teased with a smile.

"No." She laughed.

John darted around the last one, snatched her hand with lightening quick reflexes and pulled her against him. "Now I have you." He said imitating the old time villains growl.

Charlene shrieked briefly in surprise before she cut off the sound. "And what are you going to do with me, kind sir?" she demanded in a very bad southern belle accent.

"I am going to have my way with you then you'll tell me all your secrets."

"Oh, no I'm not." She shrieked, struggling, _not very hard_, in his grasp.

"I have ways of making you talk." He growled and put his lips on hers.

There was no more struggling to get away now. Only lots of kissing and snuggling. Forgotten on the table was the open cooler and the bags of ice on the floor. A loud rattle like someone banging on the door of the screen door made the two jump apart again. Karen came in with averted eyes. "Is it safe?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." John said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long. Charlene, do you remember where that stuff is that we got when Katie came here? It was a small box. I put it in the girls closet, but it got moved when we remodeled and I don't know where it is now."

"I thought it was still up there."

"I'll look later. I thought maybe it'd be easy to get to. Well, it doesn't matter for right now."

"You didn't come in here just for that." Charlene said.

"No. I came in because Katie won't go to her Grandmother if I'm there and Mr. Jones is giving me the creeps. I had to have an excuse to come inside. By the way, John, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I'm glad you're here today. Well, I'd better head back out. Thank you for your help."

She went back out. "Let's go back out. Karen isn't usually creeped out by people."

"I'll get the rest of the ice." John said with a wry look at the half melted bag.

"She never said a word." Charlene colored.

"Good friends don't need to ask to have someone keep their secrets." John said cryptically. They loaded up the chest and went back outside.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Munchie Mine Ch 11**

John was glad he stayed after all. After the Jones left they began to have more fun. Even when Elliott went to call Kathy to see how she was doing. They lingered around the table and talked. Elliott came back and sat back down. "She says she's okay and we should stay and have a good time." he said. It was clear he wasn't convinced.

The kids moved off when they were given the task of setting up a bonfire in the firepit. "You don't believe she's okay, do you?" Don asked him.

"No, but I don't want to worry the kids." he said.

"Elliott, anytime you need to leave, we'll tell the kids you went to get ice. It's a plausible errand and we could always use more ice." Karen said. 

"Thank you, but I made a vow not to deceive my kids. And this is a big one." Elliott said.

"Just let me know if you need an excuse." Karen said.

"I have all the stuff in a bag, ready to go. Do you want me to bring it out?" Charlene asked.

"Let's let it get a little darker first. It'll be more fun that way. What else do we have?"

"How about a sing along or let the kids put on a show for us?" Charlene said.

"Doing what?" John asked.

"Whatever. Let them choose their own thing. They could sing, or dance, anything. Let them figure it out for themselves."

"Good idea."

"But Katie can't do any of that." Don said.

"She's smart enough to figure something out." Charlene said.

"Especially if she has the other kids help." Karen said firmly.

"I'll go plant the idea. BB knows where the trunk of clothes is." Karen said. "Walk with me?" she asked Don.

John watched with envy as the two walked off toward the kids. Charlene looked from them to John and he read the want in her eyes. He slipped an arm around her to hell with anyone who saw. He had enough of being alone. Charlene leaned against him. Elliott dropped his eyes, but John saw Casey and George looking at them then they looked away. "I think I'm going to go home. I have to be to work in the morning." George said.

"Are you sure? You don't want to leave before the show." Charlene protested.

"Yeah, come on, stay. We'll behave ourselves." John said.

"I'm going to go home and check on Kathy. I'll came back in time for the show." Elliott said.

"So you two are seeing each other? No wonder you didn't want to share her." Fin said. "You keep all the pretty ones to yourself, man."

"Now you know why." John laughed. "Get your own lady."

"You got a friend, Charlene?" Fin asked.

"I do, but Don has dibbs." Charlene said with a smile.

"She told you, Fin." Olivia said quickly with a grin.

"If I'd known I was going to get this kind of abuse I'd have stayed back in the squad room." Fin complained.

"Awww. Tell you what, I'll get you the very first piece of watermelon." Charlene said with sympathy.

"A woman with a good heart, John. Better keep a hold of her." George put in.

"Hey, we have good hearts. We just have to put up with you." Casey said.

"I like that. Who puts up with who?" George said indignantly.

"Who keeps going out after coffee when Fin makes it?" Olivia asked.

"My coffee is not that bad." John protested.

"Whatever you do, don't let him near the coffee pot." Olivia advised Charlene.

"I won't. I'll leave him at the stove. I'll make the coffee." Charlene shot back. That caused a riot of laughter. "Casey, how often are you in the squad room?" Charlene asked her.

"Too often." Fin said.

"My assignment is exclusively Special Victims. So it's nearly every day."

"Charlene is going back to college for her degree in social work." John told them proudly.

"Good for you." Olivia said.

"So do you know what you're going to do in the field when you graduate?" George asked.

"I'd like to do what Karen does, but I haven't decided exactly."

"That field is wide open and we need so many different kinds of personnel. If you need a recommendation or have any questions, feel free to contact me. I'd be glad to help you sort it all out." George offered.

"You know something about social work?"

"Hon..., um, Sweetie, this is Dr. George Huang. He's a psychologist with the FBI." John said gently.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. He's mistaken for the janitor all the time." Fin teased.

They laughed. "Fin gets mistaken for the president on a regular basis." George put in.

"Olivia and Carol Burnett are twins." Casey added.

"I should be so lucky." Olivia grinned.

Don and Karen came back, taking seats at the table. "The kids are all huddled together making plans. They have an idea, I think. Dickie and Katie appear to have hit it off big." Don said.

"Karen, can we beg off for a bit. I want to show John something." Charlene asked.

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask. It'll be at least an hour before the show is ready. You don't have to come back for it, but it promises to be a doozy. Take some watermelon with you, if you want some. I doubt there'll be much left if you don't."

John was surprised. She'd never mentioned anything she wanted to show him. He rose with her and followed her into the house. 'Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No." They were alone in the house. She turned to him and snuggled up to him. "I just wanted to be with you, just us. It makes me lonely when I see Don and Karen together in the open like that and it seems like we have to hide or be so cautious. I want to shout to the world that you're with me and damn the consequences!"

"We don't have to hide our relationship. I was doing it for you. I think everyone out there knows that we're together, it's not like we're doing something wrong. I was keeping it close to the vest until we were ready to share it, until we were sure of how we felt. They all know that I haven't had the most luck in love and they're cautious for my sake. They are a good group, honestly."

"I don't want to be grouped in with all your exwives." Charlene said.

'I would never do that. You are not like anyone I've ever met. You should know that. What exactly do you want?" He asked.

"You. I want you. I want to be a part of your life and your world. I want to be a part of the group you call friends and I want to be that important to you."

"Here, Charlene. Take this." John pulled out his key chain and slid something off placing it in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked opening her hand to see a small polished turquoise stone with a ring on it in the palm.

"That's my good luck piece. I found that laying on the ground at the cemetary the day I buried my mother. I don't know where it came from or who lost it, but I've carried it with me ever since I found it. I want you to have it."

"No, John, I couldn't. It's your good luck charm."

"It's good luck to me that you're in my life. I want to share my good luck with you. Take it and keep it for me."

"Are you sure?"

"About this? I am. About us? Even more sure. And some time in the not too distant future you won't doubt at all when I tell you how much you mean to me. In the meantime, keep that and I will replace it with something better when the time is right."

"When the time is right? What does that mean?"

"It means you are just going to have to learn some patience. Right now we're going to go back out to the party, watch the kids show, have some hot dogs and marshmallows, and enjoy being together with good friends. Unless I'm mistaken, that's Elliotts car."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Charlene said.

John gave her a lecherous grin and pulled her sharply toward him so she could feel every long lean line of him. "You and I will spend alot of quality time together, darling. Let's not rush through the good times." he growled, kissing her deeply. While she was still reeling from that he took her hand and literally pulled her back out of the house to the party. He grinned at her astonished look and winked at her.

Yep, he had more than a few things in mind for them to do together.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This character belongs to Dick Wolf, et al. I don't make money on it.**

This chapter is an aside to make the numbers come out so no one gets confused about the titles.

Chapter 11 is posted under Chapter 10 and now 12 really will be 12. Thank you Pacey W's.

**Johns Thoughts**

Well, here I am sitting at home waiting for Charlene to come back from class. Why her professor had to call and evening session is beyond me, but she went because she wants her degree. Good for her and I can wait for her to get home because I know she'll be glad to see me when she does get home.

Besides she's always waiting for me to be done. I'm sitting here looking around my apartment, our apartment, and I realize how much homier it is than anyplace I've ever lived. There are artificial flowers in the vase on the table, and that awful quilt my grandmother made draped across the leather chair I keep especially for guests I don't want to be comfortable. With the pillows she picked out it doesn't look half bad.

And pictures. She has a ton of pictures. Karen, Don, the kids, even the blessed dogs. But right there in the middle are the pictures of us. Pictures taken when we went to the picnic that I didn't know were taken, pictures of how I look when she's just given me one of her beautiful smiles, like a besotted puppy. And I love the one where she's laughing because the wind just whipped off her straw hat and she has to chase it again. She never got it back because the puppies pounced on it and tore it to shreds.

And the one where she's reading Katie a story. Katie is nearly asleep sitting on her lap and the tender look she'd give our child. The one she wants so much, but is afraid to talk about. I keep hoping for us that it will happen. I've never wanted a child as much as I want one with her. I want that smile for her everyday.

But I worry for her too. What if something happens to me and she's left raising a child all on her own? I'm older than I'd ever thought I'd be to have a child, but I want so much to please her. She's always doing little things that I enjoy. Or thinks I might. I remember that sausage she tried to make because she thought I'd like it. Oh, that was awful and she nearly cried when it came out so bad.

I took her out to dinner and gave her flowers for trying so hard. Then we came back and made love here in the living room. I was so sure that she'd get pregnant that night. It was pure magic. But she didn't and she still believes in me. Please, God, let me do this right for her. I promise I'll be good and not teach the kid all the conspiracy theories all at once if you do this for us.

I have all the things ready for dinner that she asked me to get for her. If I knew what she was cooking I'd do it for her. I just don't seem to be able to do enough for her. She doesn't demand things or even ask for them yet I want to do more for her than I ever did anyone else. I think that if she asked me to I'd try to build a bridge to the moon for her with my bare hands.

I hear a car. Is that hers? I tried to get her to buy a new one, but she just keeps driving that old beater. Stubborn woman! I wonder how much it would cost me to have it disappear. Probably more than I could afford. No one would want it.

If we find out we're expecting, I'm going to put my foot down. She will drive a nice one. I don't think she'll give me a hard time then. I found out that putting my foot down at the wrong time with her is dangerous. I will never again tell her no if she wants to go somewhere. She nearly took my head with a broom handle. Not my fondest memory.

Wait, I hear her car. There's no mistaking that noise. She's home safe. Thank God. I go out and help her bring in her books and the grin she's giving me makes my toes curl in anticipation. We put her stuff down inside the house and she steps into my arms. I'm satisfied as she kisses me deeply. She touches my cheek. "How was your day?" she asks because she cares.

"It doesn't matter. It's all better now." I tell her and mean every word.

We have dinner and she tells me about what she's learned in class today, I listen but more to the sound of her voice than the actual words. We go into the bedroom and I show her how to make more noises. Then we rest. She's asleep now, content and smiling. I pray to whatever Gods are listening that she's always as happy as she is now.

I stroke that glorious red hair for a few minutes then find my own rest.

Back to the Story


	12. Chapter 12

**Munchie Mine Ch 12**

John started the day after the picnic on his campaign to develop his relationship with Charlene. He took the next morning to go to the store and buy some things for his apartment to make it more homey. He wanted her to feel at home there. He got some nice soft blankets and some pillows, lots of them, large soft towels in light shades of blue and green that she liked to wear and he stopped by a jewelry store window when a pair of earrings caught his eye. Blue/green irredescent stones with a pearl dangle that would look great on her. He couldn't pass them up. He didn't want her to think that he was pushing her, but they reminded him of her. She was both blue and green to him, deep and yet deceptively simple seeming on the outside.

He was happy with what he'd done and he had one more stop to make. He stopped at the florist on the way home and had an arrangement of summer flowers sent to Charlene at the house, and a similar one to Karen. In Karens, he had a card placed in it that read "Thanks for the wonderful time at your picnic. John M." In Charlenes he had much more personal card placed. The florists assistant gave him a pleased smile when she wrote the card and took his money.

He left feeling very good and went home to change for work.

"Special Victims, Munch." he answered the phone at his desk later that same day.

"Is this John Munch who sends lovely flower arrangements? Who sent me a great card to go with them?" Charlene asked.

"I think I heard something about that." he smiled.

"I think you might want to tell the florist that they should make sure that the card goes on the right bouquet next time. Karen got an eyeful." Charlene said.

"I told them...Well...Did the kids see the card?"

"No. They liked the flowers though." Charlene laughed. "Katie wanted to know what I did to get flowers and can she have some. I gave her a couple of mine, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't. So what do you say? Is it a yes or no?"

"Well, I don't know. A handsome man offers to make me dinner and take me away for a week before classes start. I think I'd like to say yes, what do you think?"

"Yes, is good." he admitted.

"Then, yes, it is. Where are we going?"

"I have someplace special in mind. Highly recommended."

"But you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"When do you want to go?"

"Two weeks from now. I have vacation time coming up and I' want to spend it with you. Oh, and bring a bathing suit. A nice bikini will do."

"That'll be the day." Charlene laughed at him.

John grinned. She didn't think so, but he was serious. Not that he planned on her spending much time wearing it anyway, but a man could hope. They were going to spend alot of time doing tourist things. He turned away so Fin couldn't see what he was saying. "Is it going to be a problem getting the time off?"

"No, Karen already said it was okay. I'm going to do alot of meals ahead before I go so she doesn't have to do that too, but it's not a problem. She told me a long time ago that I should take any offer that interests me and I told her that that person is you."

"You discuss us with her?"

"Not everything. There are some things we _don't_ talk about."

"That's good. That's not something I want to share with my captain."

"I'm sure that he feels the same way. Tough dating sisters, isn't it?"

"Is that what this is?" he teased.

"I wish. Anyway, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I have a meeting I have to go to. How about the next night?"

"I'm on duty again. How about Thursday?"

"You could come out here. We're having movie night. You and I can sit in the kitchen and talk while they watch them."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. And I'm on duty Friday evening. How about breakfast one morning?"

"Wednesday morning? I don't have to be here until noon."

"I'll look forward to that. Can I pick you up about 8:00?"

"If you show up at my doorstep, I'll be ready for you." she said sounding like she was smiling.

"I'll see you then."

"See you then, John." she said and he had the feeling that she was thinking more than she was letting on.

At least he was going to see her soon. He spent the evening deep in work and didn't have much of a chance to think about her beyond a fleeting thought that she was the light at the end of his tunnel. Elliott and Olivia went home at 8:30 and Cragen stayed until 10:00 before he gave in and went home. Fin was deep in his computer when John slammed down his coffee cup. Another cup of coffee gone cold and awful. "I'm going down to the corner for some hot coffee. Do you want some?"

"Bring me back a gallon, would you? And see if they have any pastries?"

"I'll grab anything they have to eat. I'm hungry too." John agreed. He took his coat and headed out in the night. The traffic at least had slowed down on the street. John found himself thinking of Charlene and the comparative quiet of the country around Cragens house. He wondered if they married where she'd want to live. He was used to the city but he could deal with some more peace and quiet if she wanted to live farther out. He wasn't sure if he'd want to live as far out as Cragens Place, but he'd be willing to try for her sake. He took a deep breath, but the cool air tasted of exhaust fumes left over from the windless day.

Even the stars overhead were gone due to the security lights that were on. He turned away from the contemplation of the stars and went on about his business. He found they had several reasonably fresh pastries from that day and he had them give him a couple of submarine sandwiches to go with the largest coffees that they had. He didn't even quibble about the prices.

His phone rang on the way back to the precinct. "Munch." he said trying to juggle the food, coffee and his phone all at the same time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt you again." Charlene said.

"Hey, beautiful." he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, oh, hell, no. The Jones's are making trouble for Don and Karen. Don didn't know when I left. Karen was going to tell him when the kids were in bed. She's freaking out and I don't know if going away for a week is going to be a good idea."

"How bad is it?"

"I can't get into it over the cell phone. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep. I told her I'd be in early in the morning so I'm going to bed early. I wish I could be with you tonight."

"I can come by after work, if you need me." he offered.

"No, I'm okay now that I've heard your voice. I think there's real trouble brewing though. We may have to cancel our plans."

"We can. I can cancel them as late as 24 hours in advance before they won't refund the money. Don't worry about it. We'll be here for whatever you need to do. Can I do anything for you?"

"You already have, my darling John. You already have. I'd better let you get back to work."

"My offer stands. If you need me to I can come by after work."

"Just knowing you care is enough. Can I get anything for you?"

"Just you. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." he hung up his phone. "I love you." he said into the night.

Fin was grateful for the food. "What's up, man? You look worse than when you left."

"I got a call from someone who may be in the middle of a battle and it's not looking pretty." John said.

"Charlene?" Fin asked his instincts kicking in.

"Yeah. I just hope there's something I, we, can do to help. I'm not looking forward to see the mess this is going to leave."

"The captain is strong and he has us at his back." Fin said.

"True, but this could really break the womens hearts if they lose Katie. She's like everybody's child."

"I saw that, but the law is the law. The Jones's, Mrs. Jones anyway, deserve to have their grandchild if they want her."

"I know, but Mr. Jones is the one I'm worried about. I should have gotten some fingerprints from his glass when we were out there."

"You mean like the ones I put through the system earlier today?" Fin asked with a grin.

John returned the grin. "You are a hell of a friend, Fin Tutuola."

"Just doing my job. Unfortunately, there isn't anything in the system. I got the report a couple of hours ago. I wasn't going to say anything unless someone asked."

"Damn. I guess we'll just have to keep digging." John said.

Fin nodded. "Already on it."

John nodded. They'd leave no stone unturned in their search for the truth about Mr. Jones. That was what John set his mind to.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Munchie Mine Ch 13**

Mess was an understatement. Despite several of them working on it Mr. Jones either had not committed any crimes or hadn't been caught at it. Cragen received a communication from One Police Plaza asking why so many inquiries from their squad had come in about that name. He walked into the squad room and told them. "We need to stop investigating Mr. Jones. One PP is asking if he's a major suspect in a high level case. They've received twelve name inquiries and it's sending up major red flags." he said. "I appreciate your help, but I can manage from here. Thank you."

He was worried. It was obvious. He didn't let them know how worried he was, but Charlene had been quiet in her calls to him and John was certain the whole house was tense. He intended to ask her about it the next morning when he met her for breakfast. She hadn't cancelled it yet. He was hoping she didn't. She didn't.

He was right on time. She met him at her door with a smile, but it was a shadowed smile. "Hi. Can you come in for a minute? I'm almost ready."

"Sure." he stepped in. The apartment was still just as warmly welcoming as he remembered. It had warm colors and a homey feel that he found soothing. 

Charlene was bustling around gathering things into a pile by the door. "How are you this morning?" she asked casually.

"I'm good. What's going on here? Are you moving?" 

"I am. Most of these things are going to Goodwill. I'll need to store some in the barn at Karens, but I'll keep a few things out just because I can."

'You're moving out to Cragens?"

"Yes. I'm not going to be able to afford this apartment once I'm in college and Karen is going to let me move permanently into the room at her place until they get their house built then I'll move into their old quarters."

"When did this all happen?" 

"A couple of weeks ago. I never mentioned this?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, no, John, I'm sorry. We have so many things to talk about it completely slipped my mind that I didn't talk to you about it. The only way I can go to school is to live at Karens. She's going to keep paying me to watch the kids for her when I'm not in class. She's been so supportive, I can't walk out on her now. It's the best solution for all of us."

"What about us? Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem with me moving out there?"

"I just didn't know that you were even planning to do that. Isn't there some other way for you to go to school and not give up your own place?"

"No. Have you seen the prices of college tuition lately? I sat down and went through the catalog and then went over my financials. I'm going to be looking at a huge bill after school any way you look at it. I can't do those and afford my apartment both. I can get some assistance, but I have to make the rest up myself. I know I can count on Karen to be there, to keep me on the payroll, so I can finish. All I have to do is help around the place. I love those kids just like they were mine. It's not a hardship to live there." 

"Suppose you had another alternative? Would you be interested?" John asked.

"Another alternative? Like what?"

'Would you consider moving in with me?"

Charlene stood looking at him in surprise. "Move in with you?"

"Yes. Is - Is that such a hard thing to contemplate?" he asked feeling vulnerable.

Charlene just stared at him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Munchie Mine Ch 14**

"Move in with you? John, that's a pretty serious step." Charlene said with astonishment.

"I'm not saying we have to sleep together, or we could." He grinned at her from over his glasses. She narrowed her eyes at him and he hastily added. "But it's not required. My offer still stands. My place is closer to the college and I'm not there too much…."

Charlene folded her arms. "Then what's the attraction? A place to live is just that, a place to stay until there's someone there to make it a home. If you're not there, I don't want to be either."

"My job makes it hard to keep regular hours…." He warned.

"I never asked you for regular hours. I never asked you to be a nine to fiver either. What I want is someone who understands that I'm there for them _whenever_ they're there. Not just at certain times. Talk to me, John. Let me know when I can see you and I'll be happy. I'm not a wilting violet or some hot house flower. We both know that's not what we want. But just to move in with you for convenience sake? No. Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I want a home. I want a place that we would make together and you want to come home to and not just to sleep."

"You're asking for a whole lot, sweetheart."

"What I'm asking for, John Munch, is your heart. Not just your body, not just your wit, I want your heart. All or nothing. Now, let's go to breakfast. You need to eat."

John wasn't sure why she figured he needed to eat when they had to leave but whatever. They went again to the restaurant down the street and got the same table as before. The waitress at least was different. "Hi, Char. How are you? I haven't seen you so much lately." This young woman gave John a friendly nod. "I see you brought your father to meet us at last. I'm Amelia."

"Amelia, this is John, my fiancé." Charlene said sharply. "John, Amelia is a good waitress and the owners daughter."

Amelia colored brightly and hurriedly gave them both menus before saying something about getting their coffee and disappearing back to the kitchen. John was embarrassed for Charlene. Her lips were set in a thin disapproving line and her eyes fairly glowed with anger. "I'll be speaking to her mother about this." She said sharply.

"I hate to say it, but it isn't the first time I've run into this." John said soothingly.

"Well, that's too bad. Miss Amelia has always been presumptuous and now she's gone too far. I don't ask her opinion of my dates and I won't have you insulted."

"I'm not insulted but I don't want you to be embarrassed every time we go out in public." John said.

"I'm not embarrassed, John. I'm furious. It's not anybodys business who I see and I couldn't be more proud of you than if you were twenty years my junior. I'm not looking at the outside, I'm seeing the inside and what I see inside is wonderful. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I'll just have coffee. Go ahead and eat." John said.

Amelia came back with a pot of coffee. Charlene held her cup upside down and glared at the young woman. "I change my mind. I'll eat somewhere else." She said sharply and got up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean….." Amelia stammered.

"I don't believe I'll be coming back. You can explain it to your mother yourself. Come on, darling." She told the girl and stalked for the door.

John took Charlenes arm when they got outside. "Charlene,wait a minute. Listen to me, sweetheart. I am older, I can't help it, but you don't have to take this so..."

Charlene stepped up to him and kissed him. Not just a soft peck, but a full lip lock. John tried to do the gentlemanly thing and back off a step but she pursued him with an aggressiveness that bothered him. "Tell me you feel old, John. Tell me you don't want me like a man wants a woman. Tell me that now." she said fiercely.

"I can't say that. I want you all the time, but..."

"No, buts damn it! I'm not taking no answers at this time. Why are we having this conversation again? John, I'm telling you I'm not going to walk away from you and I'm not going to take any disrespect from anyone. I won't do it. Get that through your thick skull right now."

"Yes, ma'am, but can we talk about this someplace besides the middle of the sidewalk in front of a crowd?" he asked meekly.

Charlene looked around to see several people had stopped and was staring at them. Some of the people were looking uneasily at them but a couple were smiling at her adamant declarations. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." she said turning red.

"Honey, let me tell you something. My husband, God rest his soul, was several years my senior and I never found a better man in my life. Don't you let a good man get away no matter what someone else says." an elderly woman beamed at them before she shuffled off.

"So there you have it." Charlene said sharply. "I'm not going to take your back pedalling for an answer. Come with me, we're going back to my place."

"I promised you breakfast." John said.

"I'm going to make you breakfast. To hell with the restaurant. I cook better than they ever will."

John followed his girl who was still fuming, fury in every line of her body. She was living up to her red hair. He walked fast enough to catch up with her and slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him and he was amazed to see tears in her eyes." Hey, come on. It's not worth all this. It's one young woman who doesn't have a lot of experience in life. I'm not upset over it." he said. He truly wasn't, but that seemed to make her more upset.

"That isn't the point. How can anyone be so callous to someone as great as you? I've known that girl for seven years, since she was barely old enough to cross the street by herself. I can't believe how nasty she was to you. I just want to hit her."

"You can't hit her for being iignorant. Besides you're better than that. You deal with several good kids that could be worse than that. How can you want to hit her?"

"I know her mother. She's a good woman, Amelia didn't have a deprived childhood, she wasn't rich but she shouldn't have that kind of attitude either. I just want her to know what it feels like to be hurt by someone for a change."

"Easy." John pulled her to him and let her bury her face in his shoulder. "My very own bodyguard." he teased kissing her hair. "Let's go back to your place and I'll make you breakfast. You do have food, right?"

She swatted him lightly. "Of course I have food, fool." she laughed against his shoulder.

"Good, because with all this exercise, I'm starved."

She lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red and she looked blotchy, but cute. "How come you can coerce me into smiling when I want to hit someone so much? I can put my foot down with the kids no problem, but I can't stay mad when you're around."

"Good. You look too gorgeous to be mad all the time." John said. "Honestly, Charlene, I have a thicker skin than that. Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry for me."

Charlene wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I don't want mean to. I just can't stand to see someone hurt. Especially someone I love. It makes me so mad I want to scream."

"Don't forget to hit someone." he teased.

"Quit teasing me." she said with mock indignation.

"Okay. Let's get off the street. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

They went back to her apartment and she opened the door. He followed her inside and closed the door. She turned to him and slid her arms around him. "When did you say you'd make love to me again?" she asked huskily.

"When we had more in common than sex was what I said." he growled uncomfortably aware that she was kissing his neck and snuggling close to him. He wanted to pull her closer. He was trying to resist her.

"How much more in common do we need to have?" she asked kissing his mouth softly.

"Charlene, stop." he groaned.

"No. I don't want to stop. I want to make love with you."

"If you're doing this to prove something..." he said desparately not wanting that to be the case.

Charlene lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye. "For the very last time ever, John, I will not _ever_ make love to you out of pity or a desire for you to prove something. I don't need to do that. I don't want that. Are we clear on that? I love you, John Munch. Not at times, not once in a while, permanently and with all my heart. What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you know what you're asking for?"

"I know. Do you think you can handle it? I have an awful lot of things I want to share with you."

"Honey, I share very well." he took over control of the kissing, making her back up this time. She groaned and began to tug at his clothes as he stepped her backwards. "Slow down, sweetheart. We have time." he told her with a husky voice.

"No. I want you now. Please, I want you right now."

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

Charlene turned and led him to the open doorway. She closed the door behind him and reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted the shirt over her head and watched his reaction to her. The darkening of his eyes, the slightly opened mouth as he tried to catch his breath and the reaction his body couldn't hide. She smiled an looked at him from under lowered lashes. "I want you."

John didn't waste any time on words. He stepped over to her and slid his hands around her bare middle and kissed her, encouraging her to open her mouth and making love to her tongue. She groaned and sagged urgently against him. She reached for his shirt buttons. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it into a corner. Charlene had half of his buttons undone. He reached back around behind her and unhooked her bra easing it off her shoulders and letting her full breasts leap toward his eager gaze. He cupped them and rubbed his thumbs over the nipples. Her gasp of pleasure as she arched against him made him smile when her hips came in contact with his front.

She had the buttons undone now and shoved his shirt aside so she could run her hands over his chest. Her fingers ran through the hair on his chest and her finger nails lightly flicked his nipples. He jerked spasmodically against her. She slid her arms up around his neck and pressed her bare breasts against his chest. He put his hands behind her and grasped her hips, pressing her close to him. "I want you too."

She helped him off with his shirt and reached for his belt. All he could think of was how good she felt in his arms. He slid his hands inside the elastic waist of her pants and slid them down her hips so they dropped to the floor. Her wonderful curves were a boon to his excited gaze. He had his pants undone and slid them off. The cool air gave him some bumps. Charlene reached down and nuzzled one of his nipples. "Ah, darlin." he groaned heavily.

Charlene backed toward the bed. "Come here, you." She sank onto the bed and held her arms out to him.

He stepped over to her and knelt down next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up, John. I'm sure." She said with a smile and pulled him down to her so he couldn't talk any more.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Munchie Mine Ch 15**

Charlene was in the shower the next morning when John woke up. She came out wearing just a towel and smiled at him. "Good morning. I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least. Do you have to be anywhere soon today?"

"Not for several hours. I was going to go do some shopping for birthday presents for Katie and BB. And get a few things for Laslo. He's getting to be a young man and he needs a few things that will make him feel like he's a man about town. It's my present to him for all his help with the picnic."

"Can Karen afford it?"

"This is my present to him. I did the same for Barry and he felt so much better when he went out in public. I just need to figure out...hey, you wouldn't happen to have a few hours free that you could go with me, would you? I'd like your opinion."

"I suppose I could spare a few hours out of my busy schedule." he teased.

She sauntered over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I'd appreciate it."

He grinned putting a hand on her bare knee. "You would, huh?" he teased.

She picked up his hand and put it back on the sheets. "Yes I would."

He put it back on her knee and his fingers were toying with the edge of the towel. "What do I get out of this excursion?"

"What do you want?" Charlene teased playing hard to get.

"Oh, lets see. Your complete attention for several hours." he tugged on the towel.

Charlene smiled at him and moved the towel a bit away from his hand but not too far. "I'm thinking you already have that." she teased.

"No, you're thinking of Laslo, Karen, Katie, BB, I want you to focus on us."

"How do you propose I do that?"

John reached for the towel again and gave it a sharp tug so it fell off her entirely. "I'll help." he offered. He captured her hand and pulled her to him. "Focus, dear." he said with a smile.

Charlene stretched out on the blankets above him, kissing him and teasing him when he would have deepened it. "Now, now, John, if we do that we'll never get out of here and there's a whole wide world waiting for us."

"Let them wait. We can do without them."

She giggled and rolled away from him. "I'm going to go shopping. If you want to come with me, you need to roll out of that bed." She got up and went to get dressed. John groaned and rolled over to watch her dress. "Don't you want to go with me?" she asked archly.

He grinned. "In a minute. I'm enjoying the show."

Charlene grabbed an old shirt and tossed it at him. "Get dressed. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Yes, dear." John laughed and got out of bed.

Charlene wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Now that's a show."

He made a beeline for her but she twirled away from him. "Come back here, you." he growled playfully.

"You have to feed me first. I'll go see what you have stored in your kitchen." she informed him on her way out of the room.

With a sigh, John did what he had to and went to face the music. He didn't have much in the kitchen and he knew she'd scold him for not keeping it stocked. He went out to the smell of coffee brewing. Charlene was standing looking out the window. "Hey, what's up?" he asked her not expecting this action.

Charlene shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just being...me. That's all. Coffee should be ready soon."

"It smells good. Tell me what you're thinking." he came up and put his arms around her.

"I've been thinking about what I want out of life. What I'd want if I could have any way of life I wanted. What would I pass on to the next generation, what would I want my children to remember about me and what I've done with my life. She was just a housewife or just my mother or has she made some kind of difference in someones life? Have I made some sort of contribution in the world? Have I made my world just a little bit better or has it all been about money?"

"Those are heavy thoughts for first thing in the morning."

"I know. I was thinking about Katies situation and how much difference one person can make, even in a small way. You, Karen, Don, all the other detectives, the police, fire department, I feel like I need to step up to the plate too and make a difference."

"You've made a huge difference in my life already." John said with a smile, but he was only half teasing.

"Not just that way." Charlene tapped him on the hand, smiling too. "I meant social work. My college. Am I smart enough to do this or am I just fooling myself that I'll make any kind of difference? I was watching the news yesterday and that case of that little boy that was killed by his stepfather and social services didn't remove him in time. They should have been more careful. Would I have been able to see it in time? If I was already working in the field, would I have been able to save him? I mean there is so much in the world that needs to be done to save these kids and get them the help they need. What makes me think I'm going to be able to do any of it?"

"Because you care, Charlene. Because you want to make a difference. No, you can't save everybody, no one can. But you can save a few and who knows that one person may discover a cure for cancer or be the next president. I know how you feel. I feel the same way some days. We can't save them all. The best we can hope for is to get the ones that have done wrong, make them pay for what they've done and hope they never have a chance to do it again. I've been a cop for longer than I care to remember and I've helped catch my fair share of perps, but there are always more. It's not going to end any time soon, so we keep plugging away at it and hope to stop the chain of violence every place we can. You and Karen, my squad, we're all making a difference in a small way. It's the cumulative effort that's going to win the battle. If everyone fights their own battles and wins one, saves someone, punishes someone who needs it, prevents someone else from getting hurt, that's winning, love. That's what we're all about."

Charlene turned to him and threw her arms around his neck to hold on for a few minutes. John just held her and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms, safe, where he wanted her to be. She trusted him and he wanted to protect her. "We're the good guys, Miss Charlene." he told her softly.

Her natural embollient personality made her jiggle and he realized she was laughing against him. "Does that mean I get to wear a white hat?"

"The best one. I'll buy you feathers and jewels and pearls to make it a proper crown, if you want."

"I don't want all of that. Do you know what I want?" She pulled back and looked him square in the eye.

"What's that?"

"You to have a matching one. Just a simple hat with one identical just for you."

"Oh, honey, that will never happen. I don't look good in white hats."

"For me would you do that? I don't want you to wear it out in public."

"For you that's all I'd wear in public if you wanted."

"Oh, nothing doing. You're are all mine, no one else can have you." She smiled and gave him a big kiss. "Now we need coffee and then breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast much."

"That is the most important meal of the day. At least eat some toast with me."

"Okay." he sighed but it was a mock surrender.

They had coffee and John chose the restaurant. They didn't know him there and it was completely anonymous. Charlene bullied him into eating more than toast. It amused him to let her take care of him. She did it with such firmness it was cute. He pretended to resist, though that was just an act and she played along. He had some pancakes, but kept stealing bites of her eggs and hash browns. She slapped his hand and laughed. "I'm going to take some of your pancakes." she warned.

"Go ahead." he said with a grin. "I dare you."

So she did. He swatted at her hand, but he missed by a mile deliberately. Eyes twinkling she ate the bite and winked at him. The waitress came over with a fresh pot of coffee, she was smiling at them. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." Charlene said.

"This coffee is fine. And the check please." John said.

"I'll be back in a minute." the waitress said.

"She thinks we're being silly." Charlene said.

"So? I don't have a problem with being silly. I'm happy. I know that's considered passe right now but I like to keep them guessing."

"Happiness is never passe." John just let her have her say. Her optimism was refreshing. "You're humoring me, John. Don't do that." she said quickly.

"What? I'm not." he protested.

"Yes, you are. I'm an optimist, I can't help it, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I'm not a complete shut in. I know there are some pretty sick puppies in the world. I don't know any of them or most of the details, but I don't want to be sheltered. There's too much of that going on. Don't treat me like a child."

"I don't. Believe me, I don't think of you a child."

"Why do you suppose they do that?" Charlene asked.

"Who do what?"

"One of the things I've noticed is that big groups tend to generalize the public. The army thinks we're all innocent dupes, even in the corporations look at us as nothing but customers, sources of income not people, don't you see it every day when you refer to perps instead of people, and other agencies with contempt for _those_ departments? It's natural, even normal, I suppose, but sometimes it really bothers me. It minimizes people."

"It's a way for groups to categorize customers, to make them easier to handle."

"Easier to handle? Easier to handle?! As a member of that class I really resent that remark. The public is not a bunch of cattle to be herded around, buy this, go here, do this for your own good, you can't do this, how do you feel when you're lumped together with a bunch of people based on a stereotype? Oh, he's just a man, or he's just a cop, or he's...whatever they decide you are. He's a smoker so we'll treat him like a leper, he's got money, so we'll decide we should sell him a fancy car, or ..."

John laughed, the sound was probably the worst possible time he'd ever done that because Charlene sent him a death glare. "Don't be mad at me. I couldn't help myself." he pleaded still grinning.

Charlene balled her fists up on the table top and that was as close to hitting him as he ever hoped she got. "What is so funny about being targeted like a cow at auction?"

"It's not that. Honestly, sweetheart, it's not that. It was the comment you made about my having money."

Charlene frowned confused. "Why is that so funny?" she demanded.

"I don't have money. If they're targeting me because they think I do they are really in trouble. I'm just a poor public servant. I make less than a school teacher, I'd bet."

Charlene swatted his arm. "You know what I mean." She said crossly. "You look like you've got money. That isn't the point. How do you feel about being treated like a statistic?"

"I use statistics everyday. We're all statistics. That's how trends are determined and..."

"And?" Charlene pounced on that pause.

"And this is not the place to continue this discussion." John looked around at the looks they were getting from other tables. "Let's go somewhere private and finish this."

"It's not done, John, not by a long shot."

"I'm looking forward to it." he told her with a grin.

The hostess took in Charlenes heightened coloration and her agitated manner. "Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

"It's fine."

"Miss, if you're not okay I'll call the police..." she offered Charlene.

"I'm fine, really. It's okay." Charlene hastily assured the woman who was giving John a decidedly unfriendly look, obviously ready to call in spite of Charlenes assurances. "I just told him I'm going to sign him up for ballet classes and he doesn't believe me."

"Ah, well, let me know how that goes. I wouldn't mind seeing the end result of that." the hostess nodded and rang up the bill.

John was glad he wasn't required to talk more before they left the restaurant because he was trying to get his tongue back down to where it was supposed to be. Charlene smirked at him and led the way out of the place. "Ballet classes? You couldn't come up with a better story than that?"

"She didn't call the cops on you, did she? Besides, you'd look cute in a tutu."

"Not ever. And you know I'm not going to be able to go back there to eat now."

"No great loss. The food wasn't that good anyway." Charlene said airily striding toward his car.

John followed her and opened her car door. "I will not be classified in a group consisting of ballerinas." he told her sternly.

Charlene laughed. "Next time don't laugh when I'm talking to you." she informed him.

He closed the car door and went around to drive back to her place. Charlene grinned triumphantly all the way back to her apartment. "You are a statistic, so am I and so is everyone else. It's a fact of life. The fact that we now rely on statistics to give us data is new, but we've been statistics forever." he gave her his opening salvo.

"Exactly, I don't have a problem with being a statistic. I have a problem with the idea that I'm being grouped like a stick figure on a kids drawing. She's this age so she needs this, she's a woman so she need this, she's a book reader so she will want this. But she's also part of this group so we have to control her, never mind that I've never been in that group and never would be, I'm grouped in that. We are all individuals. How many times have you been told that someone you're looking for has been reported to be one thing, but they really aren't?"

"Our records are really pretty accurate..."

"That's it exactly. You keep records of criminals and whatever else. How accurate are they? Can you say for certain that every record you keep is 100 accurate?"

"No. No record could be that accurate. But the statistics that we get are verified. Where are you going with this?"

"Don't you ever wonder if we're all just numbers? That this whole world is just a giant puzzle and we're just pieces that will be thrown away if we don't all fit in the perfect little slot? Suppose all the world is a three dimensional puzzle and we just don't fit into this part of it. Do we keep looking until we find the perfect spot and just fall into place then? Suppose we never find the spot?"

"We found one spot. Right here together. I fit with you and you fit with me. Together we make a pair. If there's anyone going to put a puzzle together using us they'll have to make room for both of us."

"Oh, what symbolism." Charlene slid her arms around his waist and he did the same to her. "I don't want to feel like just a piece of a puzzle. I don't want to be just a cog in some wheel, only a consumer."

"We all are that's how business works, but, darling, what's important is that you decide what you're going to buy, where you're going to go and who you're going to be with. We're all statistics, but we don't have to be good little statistics. We don't have to behave according to the party plan."

"I suppose so. John have you had any time to look into Katies legal situation?"

"There's not much available. I know the man is dirty, I just haven't been able to pin anything on him. Every instinct I have says he's not the upstanding citizen he's pretending to be. Fin is looking into it and so I'd bet is Elliott and Olivia. Have you seen anything that would help?"

"No. I haven't had much contact with them except for the picnic. Why couldn't they just stay under the rock he came from? Why do they have to keep trying to get Katie?"

"If I could figure that out, I'd have the answers to keep them away." John assured her. "Let's go get the presents you wanted and then we'll come back here and spend the afternoon together."

"Sounds good. Do you have something in mind?"

John wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's just take it as it comes. I'm all yours."

Charlene laughed and swatted at him. "I'm thinking Monopoly."

"You're on." he grinned.

They had breakfast, then shopped. Charlene bought the presents she'd gone for and then had to buy a Monopoly game, since he didn't have one. They bought things for dinner and spent the afternoon playing Monopoly with one of them each winning a game. The next game would be for the championship. John didn't have that game in mind when it got dark and the game sat ready for the final match all night as the activity moved to the bedroom.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Munchie Mine Ch 16**

John chose to take the next day off. Charlene had it off from Karen and before she started classes and he wasn't sure how long it would be until the next time they could take the whole day and do whatever they wanted.

After Charlene cooked a delicious breakfast, John sat back and grinned at her. "So what are your plans for today?"

"You just ate my plans for today." She told him playfully. "The rest of my day is open for grabs. Any suggestions?"

"Have you ever been to a shooting range?"

"A shooting range?" her eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"I have to do my annual shooting qualify soon and I thought we could practice together. Have you ever shot a handgun?"

"Never. I don't know the first thing about them."

"Would you like to?"

"Isn't it dangerous?"

John reached out and picked up the table knife still covered with butter. "Is this dangerous?"

"No."

"It could be in the right hands. It could be used to spread butter, or stab someone. It's just a tool. That's all a gun is, a tool. In the properly trained hands it's nothing more than a tool. When you put it in the wrong hands or improperly trained hands that's when it becomes dangerous. The question is what kind of hands do you want to have? I never leave my piece just laying around and I never will, but if you should need it I'd like to know you know how to use is safely."

Charlene bit her lip nervously. "Do you think I'll ever need it?"

"Until my dying breath, I'll hope you never do. I'd give my left hand for you never to need to, but you ought to know at least the basics."

"Okay, John, if you think it's something I ought to know. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Good. That means you're not going to do something rash or foolish. Would it help you to know that I still get an adrenaline rush when I pick it up, too? After all these years it still isn't old to me. It makes me cautious and has saved my life more than once, but I never, ever take it for granted. If you weren't just a little nervous, I'd never suggest this."

"You're going to stay right there with me, aren't you?"

"Every minute. I promise."

"Then I'm game. I'm not going to be shooting that cannon you carry, am I?"

"Maybe once. Don't worry. I'll show you how to support it."

"Okay then. What do we do first?"

"You may want to put on some jeans or something. The range can be a bit breezy and I don't want you distracted trying to grab you skirt."

"Good idea. Want to help me pick something out?"

"Just go get changed and wear some good stout shoes. Good footing is important."

"Yes, John." She made a face at him and headed for the bedroom.

John went to the hall closet and opened the door. Stacked inside the door were two gun safes. One was the original one he'd bought when he first joined the NYPD and the second one was newer for his current gun. He pulled them both out and sat them by the couch. Charlene came out in a pair of snug jeans that made his mouth water and a long sleeve T-Shirt that had a giant rose on it. The shirt was long enough to smooth out her generous curves except when she put her arms up to pull her long hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Two cases?" She asked nodding toward them on the floor.

"One for each gun. That way we're okay to transport them. So you've never shot a gun before?"

"Not a handgun. Karen has a shotgun we go out once in a while for target practice so the kids can see for themselves how dangerous a gun can be, but she doesn't own a handgun. Maybe I'll recommend she do something like this with Don."

"Make sure you bring your purse. As a civilian, you'll need to show a photo ID."

"A civilian? Where are we going?"

"The police firing range. Where did you think we were going?"

"I don't know. There's all kinds of places you can shoot guns."

"Is that a problem?" he asked concerned.

"No. I…. I know you're a cop, I accept it, I like it, I'm proud of you, I just….it just doesn't….oh, hell, I'm sorry."

He'd never seen her so flustered. "Take a deep breath and start again. I'm a cop…."

"But I don't think of you as a cop. My head says you are, my brain agrees, my heart sees you as John. The man I love who wears a badge. I don't….you're never a cop around me. I don't know how to react around John the cop."

"Ah." Now he understood. "Do you see me so different when I'm a cop?"

"I don't know. You're never a cop when we're together. I don't see you work, I don't know anything about your work or what all it entails, what you have to do to survive, even at the picnic you were just John, my friend."

"I hope I'm more than your friend."

"You are. You are so much more than my friend, you know that. I just don't want to do something stupid and mess up when we're around your friends. I'm nervous about that."

John smiled at her and reached out and gave her ponytail a gentle tug. "You're not going to do anything stupid. Just be yourself and don't worry about a thing. I'm really not such a bad guy."

"You're right, I'm just being silly. I'm just used to seeing cops as the enemy, you know? It's hard to make the change overnight."

"I do see. And it used to really hurt me. Most of the men and women I know are here to help people, not hurt them. We don't set out to deliberately put innocent people in prison no matter what is reported. We're here to keep the ones who belong in prison from hurting innocent people. Yes, innocent people are wrongfully convicted, but we do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. We are people doing a job. We aren't out to harass the general public. We're here to protect the ones who can't protect themselves. That's what protect and serve means. Please understand, I'm not a monster, just a man with a job."

"And I'm a woman who is just learning how to be around a man with a gun. I think we can work this out, don't you?" Charlene threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah, I believe we can." He put his arms around her waist with a smile for her and gave her a swift peck on the mouth."Oh, that tastes good. Strawberry?"

"Cherry." She gave him another taste of her lip gloss. He would have eaten the whole thing if she had let him. "Later, Big Guy. Right now you promised to show me the big gun."

He opened his mouth to say something smart, but closed it at her arched eyebrow. She was baiting him. "I have lots to show you, darlin'. Let's start with these." He said turning her loose.

He carried the safes and she closed the door. They walked down to the car and drove away as a small blue car pulled into the parking lot. If they had only known.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Munchie Mine Ch 17**

The shooting range was busy, but it usually was. John showed the range officer his badge and let him inspect both of the guns and Charlenes drivers license. Then they took some protective earware and went to find an open station. Charlene was looking around curiously.

"Is everyone here a cop?"

"Pretty much. There are people here who are auxiliary services and others who just have a connection to the department that are allowed to use the range. It's an invitation only situation."

"Wow. How does all this work?"

John explained the equipment as best he could while the firing had ceased. He showed her the lights that indicated it was safe to fire, the controls for the silhouettes and firing range etiquette. He pulled out his 9 mm first and showed her how to stand to hold the gun with one hand supporting the other and the legs spread for support.

The yellow caution light flashed on and he told her to put on her sound protection equipment. The light flashed to red and John stepped up to the stand. He placed his shots carefully until the clip was empty and stepped back pushing the recall button for the silhouette. It came toward them and Charlene peered at it to see how he had done. The shots were grouped together, but some of them were rather spread out.

The green light clicked on and John removed his headgear. "It's good, isn't it?" Charlene asked.

John eyed it critically. "I could use some practice. They usually like to have a certain percentage of hits in this ring here. That's the basic area for a killing or disabling shot." John said while he was reloading his weapon.

"Can I try?" Charlene asked.

"Sure. Let's get your weapon out." He handed her the key and watched while she got it out. She inspected it closely and handed it over to him. It was a standard issue .38 and was dangerous at a reasonably close range, good enough for a rookie to use or someone who didn't use a gun too often, being lighter in weight and smaller than others.

He showed her how to load the gun, the safety and had her practice the stance and grip while another round of firing cycled through. He put one bullet in and got behind her to correct her stance and let her shoot one time to see what the kickback was like. As expected she pulled the trigger and the gun jerked. She jumped in surprise and he had to smile. He'd expected as much but the movement wasn't altogether too unpleasant. He wondered if she knew he'd done it that way on purpose.

The firing ceased again and he took off his head gear. "That was great." She told him enthusiastically. "I want to do that again?"

"It's not too much for you?"

"No, that's great." Her eyes were shining and she was grinning.

"Okay. Here, show me you can load it. And next time, squeeze the trigger don't pull it." He handed her the shells.

With competent fingers, she loaded it and put the safety on. She cocked her head to look at him as if daring him to make a comment. "Okay?" she asked.

"I never argue with a woman with a gun in her hand." John grinned. "Point it over there, hon…uh, sweetheart."

Charlene looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded. "If you want to call me honey, it's okay. Only from you though. You make it sound special."

The light turned yellow and they turned back to the range. John sent the silhouette out to the closest of the ranges for the weapon. He got behind Charlene and corrected her hand and arm position then dropped his. She was holding it correctly. As soon as the light changed to red she began to fire. For the first couple she pulled the trigger, but for the last three she squeezed it and he was pleased to see she was hitting the target.

When he pulled it backing she had managed to hit the target area twice. She was elated. That was pretty good for a rookie. He took it down to save for her to show Karen and the kids. "Can I do it just once more?" she asked.

"Just once, but if your arms get tired, let me know."

"I will." She said grinning enthusiastically. She carefully inserted the ammunition in the gun and took her stance for the next round. John stayed nearby for safety reasons but she did okay and all six of the shots hit the target. They weren't as clustered together as they could have been but her arms were tired, he could see that.

She was still excited but it was tempered now with other sensations. He grinned at her and massaged her shoulders a bit. "That's a lot of work to do that." She said. "Oooo, that feels good."

"Hey, John, I'm next." An officer walking by stopped to tease them.

"Hey, Paz. How's it going, man?" John greeted the man coolly. Charlene nodded at him with a small smile.

"You here to qualify?" Paz asked eyeing Charlene.

"Just practicing. You?" John asked. He reached down and picked up his own gun and made a show of loading it.

Paz saw this and noted the protective stance with which John kept one eye on him. "Just like you. I have to qualify soon. You haven't introduced me to your lady friend here."

"Charlene, this is Paz short for nearly everything."

"Hello, Paz."

"How do you know Munch here?"

Charlene was good at reading body language and she recognized that what she said now would make a huge impact on her relationship with John. "John and I are seeing one another. I consider him the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time."

"Munch, you old dog." Paz said jokingly. "You have her fooled."

"Excuse me? Paz, perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I choose to be here with him. The choice is mine. No one fooled me into a thing." Charlene said coldly, drawing attention from the nearby stations with her sharp tones.

"It's just an expression." Paz said hastily.

"Well, it's a damned bad one." Charlene said sharply.

They were drawing attention now from farther away. "It's okay. He's an idiot." John told her. "Paz, some day you're going to get your head taken off." He told the man mildly.

"Is there a problem here?" a supervisor of the range came over to the group.

"No, sir. Just a difference of opinion." John said hastily.

"Then either shoot or clear out." He said glaring all around.

John hastily turned back to the front and picked up his gun. Practice resumed and he concentrated on the target. He fired three rounds and his aim was true. "That is a qualifying round." He proudly showed Charlene.

"What makes it a qualifier?" she asked.

He told her about the placing and the scoring and the range, but what he didn't tell her, was the way having her close to him, interested in what he had to say and willing to do these kinds of things was what gave him a thrill. He could smell her faintly floral scent as she got close enough to see what he was saying and nodded with understanding. He inhaled and she turned to look at him with a tiny smile crooking the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me. For making me feel like part of your life. For including me in what's important to you."

"You are what's important to me. Would you…..?" He started to say something different and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Would you like to try shooting my gun now?" he hastily finished.

"I'd like that." She said softly.

He nearly groaned aloud. Crap, he was in deep. He turned away clearing his throat and sent the silhouette out again. He loaded the gun and Charlene came to stand in front of him again.

"Is this the way to stand?" she asked innocently looking over at him.

"Yes." He croaked not moving back from her leaning against him.

The light changed and she fired. Smoothly, steadily and in the marksmanship area. She could have been shooting a suspect and she'd have killed him with every shot. She emptied the clip and handed it to him with a smile. "Thank you, John."

He stared at her. "You said you'd never shot a handgun before." He accused mildly.

"After that .38 this one was a breeze and I'm very good at Duck Hunt on the Nintendo."

John laughed. "And they say video games are bad for you. Next thing we're going to have to get you is a badge."

"I'll leave that to you. How hard is it to get a handgun? I'm enjoying this."

"It's not really hard. You have to take classes, get fingerprinted and have a background check. It takes a few weeks and then you can buy the gun, have it checked through the department and you can pick up the gun, get it registered and follow all the rules for transportation and carrying it. Why do you want one?"

"I'm enjoying myself. I wanted to have one so we can shoot together."

"You're welcome to use my .38 when we shoot." he offered.

"I wouldn't mind one of my own. Are there shooting clubs for civilians?"

"There are. You aren't getting any ideas about protecting Katie, are you?"

Charlene frowned for a minute. "No, John, I don't work that way. I think you and Don and Karen are capable of handling the Jones's without the use of a gun. Besides, it would be very late in the process by the time I got the gun according to your schedule. I'm not a killer, John, but I'm not afraid of guns either. I just enjoyed this today. And you can see I'm good at it."

"I don't know if I want you to have a gun. I'm afraid you might shoot me if you get mad enough at me."

"Oh, come on, John, you aren't going to be that bad, are you?" she teased with a wink.

"I think you're all I can handle, Charlene."

"I better be all you **want** to handle, John Munch. And I don't need a gun to make your life harder if you think I'm not enough for you. Don't worry, John, I'm a peaceful woman."

"If there's one thing I've learned in this life, it's that everyone has the capacity for violence given the right provocation. But I swear to you,...no, let's not do this here. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Where are we going, John?" Charlene batted her eyelashes at him.

John looked over his glasses at her. "Home."

"I like that. Home."

John picked up the cases and stored the guns away. Charlene carefully folded the silhouettes and they left the facility. John was quiet, thoughtful, but purposeful. "Is there something wrong, John?" she asked tentatively.

"No. I want to talk to you and I didn't want the entire NYPD to know what was going on in my private life. I have something I want to show you."

"Okay. So you have to qualify every year?"

"Everyone does. Being a law enforcement officer isn't just about strapping on a gun and following clues all over the place. It's a rigourous, dangerous, very controlled occupation. You thought there were checks and balances in the government, they have nothing on the command structure in the police department. Our bosses have bosses all the way up. Captain Cragen is responsible for the squad, true, but he has so many people above him all thinking he should do things his way. I wouldn't want that kind of job. I'm afraid I'd be demoted to walking a street beat in no time, if I wasn't booted off the force entirely."

"Would they do that? With all your experience and seniority?"

"They would. The police are not a military unit per se, but when you deal with egos they tend to fall back on military attitudes. You have to walk carefully around the brass, like you would any boss."

Charlene shook her head. "I'm glad I'm not a cop. I'm much too independent."

"So are most of the officers but we're independent people with guns. There has to be strict discipline for that reason. You can't be a wimp and be a cop. It doesn't work that way. You'll find that out when you're a social worker as well. You'll come into contact with police and officials all the time."

"Then it'll help that I know they're just people too, huh?" she asked.

"Darlin', we're all just people, but a cop is a special people."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you being a cop too would it?"

"Not in the least."

John pulled up outside his house and ran upstairs. He came back and put a box in the back seat. He got back in. "Now what did you want to eat for lunch?"

"Chinese."

"I should have figured." he sighed. "Okay, Chinese it is."

They got the food and headed back to Charlenes apartment. She carried the food inside and he carried the gun cases. "I'll get the plates."

John set the box down on the coffee table and went out to the car to bring in the box. Charlene had brought the plates and food out to the livingroom and set them on the coffee table. "I thought it would be nice if we eat out here for a change."

"Wherever. I suppose you're wondering what's in this box?"

"I am, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. You didn't just bring it over for safe keeping, did you?"

"No, but let's eat first."

"Okay." Charlene ate but her eyes kept wandering back to the box.

"Curiosity killed the cat." John teased.

"Anticipation makes the present sweeter." she shot back.

"It's not exactly a present."

"You're splitting hairs."

"If it were your hair it'd take a long, long time." he reached over and touched her hair. "Did I ever tell you I like your hair?"

"No. How do you think I'd look in shorter hair?"

"You'd look beautiful with no hair, but I love it the way it is."

"It's too unruly. I look like I've been in a high wind all day."

"It has color and vibrance just like you. If you want to cut it, it's up to you, but I like it that way. It's soft and yet full of life. It says who you are. Just bursting with energy."

"It worked for awhile." Charlene smiled at him.

"What's that?"

"You distracted me from the box for a few minutes. Good job by the way."

John laughed. "You are a pitbull, you know that?"

"It's called focus." she corrected him with a grin

"You're not going to give me any peace until we open it, are you?"

"No."

"Okay then, let's open it and see what's in it." he sighed dramatically.

"You don't know?"

"I know, but you don't." he said somberly.

Charlene took the plates out to the kitchen, put the food away and came back in. John had the box sitting on the table in front of him. He was fingering the top thoughtfully. "If you don't want to show it to me you don't have to." she told him.

"I want to." he said and opened the lid.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Munchie Mine Ch 18**

John reached in and pulled out a handful of pictures. "They're all mixed up. I never went through and sorted them." he put them on the table and picked up the top one. "This is the sordid story of my past." he said.

Charlene put her hand on his. "Put the stuff back in the box, John."

"You said you wanted to see it."

"I change my mind. What I want is right in front of me, not in some box of old pictures. There are probably some pictures in there I'd find interesting, especially if it involves you naked on a bearskin rug or in a bubble bath, but I don't want anything in here that's going to cause you this much pain."

"It doesn't cause me pain." he objected.

She reached up and stroked his face tenderly with her thumb. "It's here, John, the pain from that box. I can see it in your eyes and on your face. I don't want it to hurt you again."

"It's who I am. I can't escape it. I want you to know who I am. I want to show you what kind of man you're involved with."

"Then show me, if you must, but don't think for a minute that it's going to change how I feel about you. I'm a woman with a past, too, remember?"

"I remember. And I promise, I have no pictures of bearskin rugs or bubble baths in here."

"Rats. I was looking forward to those."

John looked over at her. "I suppose we could make our own pictures."

"Now there's a good idea. I'll make a list."

John looked again at the pictures and showed the first one to her. "This was my first wife, we were happy for awhile. I was young and naive and very much in love..."

In the next several hours Charlene saw pictures of all of his past wives, pictures of him in his formal uniform, the very slow change from a young optimistic officer in light blue shirts and smiles, through the browns with cream colored shirts, to the darker colors now. Each time there was a wedding photo his smile was a bit dimmer, more cynical and the colors of his clothes were darker. She saw pictures of his high school photo where she resisted making a comment but he cracked wise about his geeky picture. There were a few old pictures of his family, at these she looked closely . She could see where he got his looks, from his father, but the eyes were his mothers.

By the end of the box, both of them felt drained. Charlene helped him silently put the pictures back in the box. She's the one who closed it and tapped the top for good measure. "Thank you for showing this to me."

"So you see what you're getting. If you...if you don't want to keep seeing me, I'll understand. I'm not exactly a good candidate for husband of the year. And that's what you deserve." he said in a brittle tone.

Charlene turned on the couch and looked at him. She reached over and took his glasses gently from his face. He was surprised. She straddled his lap and pulled his head forward so his head was resting against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. In a minute he put his arms tightly around her and nestled close to her. She could feel the warm wetness of where he was crying, silently. Crying with pain so deep she wasn't sure he'd ever even known he was carrying it and only now was it coming out. She kissed his hair and cuddled him as close as she could. She sat for as long on his lap as he needed her to. She stroked his hair and back and kept him close.

She sensed his withdrawal and slid off to the side to sit next to him, giving him time to compose himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." he began, turning away from her.

"Shouldn't have what? Needed someone? Shouldn't have let me see that you are human after all? I already knew that, my darling."

"I've never..." he gestured to the box with a wave of his hand.

"Pictures can do that to you. Karen practically melts into a puddle on the floor when she looks at old pictures. We stock up on tissue when we know she's going to look at them. It's actually therapeutic. She gets really maudlin for awhile, cries over the pictures and then is calm for awhile. I admit sometimes I do it on purpose, if she has something she needs to cry for and can't or won't let it out. It's a bit mean of me but I've learned a few things after living with her for so many years."

"Should I hide the box?" he asked with a cynical tone.

"Do you really think you could hide it somewhere where I couldn't find it if I wanted to?" she teased. "Don't bother to try."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with something like his usual crisp wit.

"Yes, it is. And it has to be somewhere where I actually can find. No fair hiding it at the office."

"There's only one problem with that. Why should I hide them if you've already seen them?"

"That's true and what would be the sense in hiding them then? Darn, I was looking forward to the hunt." Charlene pretended to pout.

"You were, huh? Suppose I hide something for you and when you find it then you can have it. IF you can find it." John smiled at her playfulness.

"Not IF but WHEN. I told you I can find anything you can hide."

"You think so? Want to set some kind of rules?"

"Rules? You want to set rules?"

"Yes. Like you have so many days to find it."

"Or?"

"Or you forfeit and I get to chose what we do for an entire weekend."

"Uh, John?"

"What?"

"I, uh, do have to get out of bed sometime." she blushed.

John laughed. "Okay, now your turn. You set a rule now."

"I have the right to get clues out of you by any method I choose."

"So I should be on the lookout for feathers in large sizes around here?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but that's a really good idea, thank you."

John groaned. "How about two weeks? From the time I find it and hide it, I'll give you two weeks to find it or I win."

"That sounds fair."

"Okay, give me a couple of days to buy something and I'll let you know when I've hidden it."

"Okay. It's a deal. Shake?"

John took her hand but pulled her to him for a kiss. "This is a better idea." he said. Charlene didn't disagree.

There was a knock on the door. Charlene pulled back and frowned at John. "I'm not expecting anyone." she said. "Did you tell anyone you were here?"

"No." John got up and moved over to the door. He looked out the peephole and saw a man in the hallway. Charlene came over to the door. John hid behind the door and she cautiously opened it. "Can I help you?"

"Charlene Wilson?"

"Yes." she said cautiously.

The man handed her a folded piece of paper. "You've been served. I'm looking for Detective John Munch."

"I'm John Munch." John said stepping out from behind the door.

The man haded him a similar paper. "You've been served." and beat a hasty retreat.

"Served?" Charlene demanded. "What is this?"

John absently closed the door and opened his summons. "That son of a bitch. I've been summoned to be a witness for Jones in Katies custody suit against Don and Karen."

"What?!" Charlene demanded and opened hers as well. "What does this mean?" she thrust the paper at him.

John read it. "So have you. That rotten bastard has called us as witnesses _against_ the captain and Karen."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Munchie Mine Ch 19**

"I won't do it!" Charlene waved the paper under Johns nose. "I won't testify for those people against Karen and Don. I won't do it!"

"You don't have a choice." John told her daring her wrath.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, I don't have a choice?!" she growled ominously.

John took a step back from the redheaded, red faced firecracker in front of him. "They called you as a witness for the prosecution. You have to testify or go to jail for contempt of court."

"Then I'd rather do that." Charlene said firmly.

"You don't want to do that. Believe me, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"They don't separate people who just don't want to testify from the general population. There are some pretty nasty people there."

"So what am I going to do, huh?" Charlene advanced on him. "You know the system, what can I do?"

"First of all, you can calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? This bloody bastard wants to testify for him in court against my employer, my friend, my "sister" for the likes of him. How can you ask me to be calm?"

"Because going off like a bomb isn't going to help anything. Okay, yes, he wants you to testify, but this subpoena does not mean you should lie for them."

"Explain."

"Let's sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. I want answers."

John sighed. "You have to be in court and be sworn in on the stand to tell the truth."

"I know that. I watch TV."

John nodded and avoided pointing out how overly sensitive she was being. "They will ask you questions that will try to make their point to the judge."

"What point?"

"Whatever point they're trying to make. The best thing you can do is keep your answers simple, yes or no as much as possible. Whatever you do **don't lie** ever to the judge. That's contempt of court and you could be severely fined. No matter how bad it seems, let the lawyers handle the strategy. That's what they're there for."

"What if I don't know an answer? Or I don't understand the question?"

"Just say, I don't understand the question. They will have to explain anything you don't know. Don't worry you'll be prepped before the court date."

"What if they ask me something that has two different parts of truth? By saying either yes or no I'll be lying."

"Ask them to clarify it. Then you can answer the question. Keep saying you don't understand the question until you can answer yes or no. You should be talking to their lawyer about this."

"My God, they don't know. I'll bet they don't know about this." Charlene said.

"Give them a call. Dettrich should be getting the notice of witnesses soon. Someone needs to tell them."

"I can't just call them. I'm going out there."

"Charlene, its 8:00 at night." John protested.

"Too bad. Are you coming with me or not?"

"This could wait until morning." He knew as soon as he said it that it was useless.

"See you in the morning then." Charlene said firmly, marching over to the closet to get her coat.

"Hang on let me get some shoes on." John told her. She was in no shape to drive and he didn't want her to kill herself. She fidgeted uneasily while she waited for him and was out the door like a shot when he was ready.

Reasoning with her did him no good, she set her jaw in a very stubborn line and glared at him until he gave up and drove. The house was closed down for the night, Charlene got out and pushed the codes to let them in and the gate closed after them. It was close to 10 by then. John pulled up in the usual parking space and Charlene was out as soon as the car stopped moving. He followed her. She didn't go to the kitchen door he was used to, she went around to the back, where the private quarters and knocked on the sliding glass door.

A cautious face peered out through the curtains at them. Don looked like he'd been sleepling but he had his gun ready. "John, Charlene, what's wrong?" he demanded sliding the door open.

The bedroom door was closed, but it opened then and Karen came out looking sleepy too. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked confused.

"I told you this could have waited until morning." John told Charlene.

"If you don't want to hit him, I will." Karen said grumpily.

Don sent her an amused look. "Don't beat on my detective." He said. "Something must have happened. What's going on?"

Charlene held up her paper. "I've been subpoenaed to testify by the Jones's against you."

She stated simply.

"No. How could they? You can't." Karen said horrified.

"She has to." Don told her.

What ensued was an almost exact replica of the conversation that had happened between John and Charlene. To Don and John, subpoenas were a familiar item, but not for Charlene or Karen. They had had contact with them but only as sideline witnesses never as litigants or defendants. They were angry and a bit afraid. It took the diplomatic skill of both men to keep them from waking the children. Karen finally ended up making the men some coffee and Charlene went into the common kitchen for cookies for them to munch on and on inspiration grabbed some milk, too.

Karen had changed into sweat clothes and Don had on his jeans and shirt as well. They all sat down and Karen snuggled into Dons side. Charlene thought that was something she'd like to do as well but John might be a bit more formal. She settled for sitting next to him. "I don't want to testify for them, Karen. I had no idea they were going to do that." She told her friends miserably.

"We know that, Charlene. So, you two guys, what can we do here?" Karen said looking from Don to John and back.

"We're going to have to be really careful here. If she's sarcastic they'll treat her as a hostile witness and that can get quite messy, on the other hand we don't want to give them ammunition they can use. What can they use against us? What could they ask you to tell them, Charlene?"

"I don't know. I would never….." Charlene said desperately.

"I think you know more than you're telling here." John put in quietly. Charlene gasped in astonishment. "Not that way. I think, dear, you're close enough to Karen and what's going on here that you could inadvertently give away more than you intend to."

"He's right. You and Charlene talk over everything, don't you? About the house, the kids, what goes on, plans in advance….." Don agreed.

"Just like you and John. You two work together and it would be the same with you, except for the rank thing." Charlene said. "I'm a danger to you." She added to Karen.

"Bullshit! You're an asset. We just have to figure out how to keep you from being used to get the keys to the kingdom." Karen said sharply.


	20. Chapter 20

**Munchie Mine Ch 21**

It was close to midnight when John let himself into his apartment. He was trying to be quiet, but Charlene heard him anyway. "I'm awake." she said.

"I was trying not to wake you up." he apologized.

"Thank you."

"I wasn't sure if you would be here or at your apartment. You're almost out of there now."

"I'll finish moving out of there by friday. He's had a few inquiries already and he's anxious to rent it. I wanted to be with you tonight."

"I like to find you here waiting for me but you need your sleep."

"There's something that we need to talk about."

"What's that?" John asked. He paused unconsciously in the middle of removing his clothes for bed. He'd had such conversations before and they'd never been good.

"I have to go see the doctor. I have an appointment for 10:30 this morning."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I found a lump in my left breast."

"When? Where?"

"A couple of days ago. I thought maybe I'd bumped it and it was just a surface thing, you know? I'm always doing that with the kids and all but this isn't going away. It's still there and I'm going to have it checked out."

"Good idea. Want me to go with you?"

"No, if I need you I'll call you. I'm scared, John. I need to be with you."

"What did Karen say about it?"

"I didn't tell her. She has enough to deal with with this thing with Katie. I'll tell her after I know more."

John finished undressing and slid under the covers next to her. She immediately curled up to him and buried her face in his chest. He held her for a few minutes. "Can you show me where it is?"

Charlene rolled over a bit and took his hand to place it on her breast. "Right here. Rub it just a little. Yeah, there. Feel it?"

"I do. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"What can I do?" he asked.

Just hold me, John. I just need you to hold me."

So he did. He held her until she fell into an uneasy sleep. He kept her close all night. A couple of time she moved restlessly in her sleep. He held her close and soothed her until she fell back asleep. He dozed all night long on vigil for her. In the morning, she was bleary eyed and uncertain. He made her breakfast and talked to her until it was time for them to leave. She seemed okay to him if a bit preoccupied.

You don't have to do this alone. I'll go with you if you want me to." he offered again.

"No, John, I'm fine. There probably won't be any news today. Thank you for offering."

"There should be something I can do for you." he said helplessly.

"I wish there were. I wish I didn't have to do this, I wish this lump would go away and never return, I wish I had never discovered it, but I did and that's all there is to it. I might as well wish in one hand and spit in the other and see which gets full first."

"Alright, but don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

"I will always need you, dear dear John."

He opened her car door and then closed it behind her. "I love you, Charlene."

"I love you too, John."

She waited until they were both in their cars and then pulled out. He went one way and she had to go the other. The wait in the doctors office wasn't more than twenty minutes, less time than she ordinarily had to wait. She went in and the nurse took her blood pressure. "It's kind of high. Can I ask why you're here?"

"I found a lump in my breast." Charlene said.

The nurse nodded. She reached into a cabinet. "Get undressed from the waist up and put this on with the opening in the back. The doctor should be in soon." she left the room and Charlene was left in an agony of nerves.

The doctor actually took longer to come to the exam room than the wait in the waiting room took. Charlene kept her answers brief, she was very uncomfortable with the breast exam. The doctor kept talking and examining the lump. It finally got too tender and Charlene asked. "Okay can we stop that now? That hurts."

The doctor quickly with drew her hands. "Honesty is good." she said a bit bruskly.

"I'm sorry." Charlene said immediately as the doctor helped her up.

"It's okay. I definitely feel something. From what I'm feeling it's fluid, not a solid walled mass which is good. I'm going to order a mammogram and an ultrasound just to be on the safe side. They'll send me the results. Give me about a week for them to come in and I'll let you know what they say."

"Okay."

"Charlene try not to worry. I don't think it's anything you really need to worry about, but it's better to check it now. The nurse will be back in in a few minutes to give you the appointment time. I'll see you again soon and we'll check it again, okay?"

"Okay." Charlene nodded and got dressed when the doctor left.

After the appointment, Charlene called John. "Hi, it's me."

"Hey, beautiful. What's the news?" 

"The doctor seems to think it's nothing to worry about. I have to have some tests done and those will be the day after tomorrow. Otherwise it all seems okay."

"Good. Do you want me to come home?"

"No, John, there isn't anything we can do right now. I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Don't worry about me."

"I do anyway. I'll be home as soon as I can get off. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I'm going to let you go. Is there anything you want for dinner tonight? I'm in the mood to cook."

"I was going to call you later and see if you wanted me to bring anything home." he admitted.

"No, I need to do this. I want to for you and for us."

"Anything you cook will be great."

"Dog Food Souffle it is." she smiled at him.

"Just make sure there's alot of cheese and ketchup in the house."

"John!" Charlene scolded and smiled at his chuckle. "Okay you got me. Just...hurry home, will you?"

"I will. I have to go. Bye."

Charlene hung up and went to the store. She got the groceries that she needed and went back to Johns place. Theirs now she corrected herself. She set about getting the complicated meal started, it was going to take awhile. Her thoughts kept going back to the doctors visit and she chopped the vegetables with vigor. She thought of the tests that she would have to take and kneaded the dough firmly before setting it to rise, and the possible consequences and threw a glass bowl against the wall and then was sorry when it shattered.

She went to get the broom and dust pan. She had the biggest share of the mess picked up when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it up. Standing outside of the door was the last man in the world she ever expected to see again. "Chuck! What the hell do you want?"

"You." he said but there was nothing nice in his tone or his manner.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Munchie Mine Ch 22**

"How did you find me here? Why are you here?" Charlene demanded scared but angry, too.

"Can I come in?"

"No, this isn't my apartment."

"You're living here with that old man. You owe me a few minutes."

"I'm not sure how you came up with that, but no, I don't. Go away, Chuck. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Come on, Char, we were something to each other once."

"I was too stupid to know who and what you were. I do now. Go away or I'll call the police."

"And what's he going to do, an old man like that? You think I didn't know? He's part of that sex police unit. They're all a bunch of panty waists. Go ahead and call him. I'll be long gone before he shows up."

"Then you can get a head start on him by leaving now."

"Do you want to air our dirty laundry out here in front of the neighbors?" Chuck asked.

"WE don't have any dirty laundry, Chuck, and we won't ever again. I'm telling you to leave now."

"Come on, Char. I haven't seen you in years. Surely we have a few things to catch up on." he reached over to touch her hair.

She jerked back. "Don't call me that and keep your hands to yourself. Leave now, or I swear I'll get another restraining order on you."

"I'll get a restraining order." Chuck said mimicked her sarcastically. "Do you think I care about your restraining orders? They mean nothing to me."

"They should mean something. If you violate it you'll..."

"They'd have to catch me first." Chuck crowed. "I'm out of here and I want to take you with me. Leave this whole mess behind and let's go."

"No. I'm happy here and I'm not leaving. You should go Chuck. You're into some trouble and you want me to leave with you, but I'm not going. I want nothing to do with you. I have a good man, a job I love, I'm going back to college and I have a future. With you I have nothing. Go away, Chuck. Go far away and forget you ever knew me."

"No can do, Babe. We belong together. What will it take to get you out of here?"

"Not even an act of Congress can get me out of here. I'm not going anywhere least of all with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go. Chuck, for the last time, go away. I'm going in to call the police and I'll tell them you are driving a light blue car. I'll get the plates as you leave. I mean it, Chuck, go away."

Charlene stepped back to close the door, but Chuck stepped forward and blocked her from closing the door. "Let me in, Char."

"No. Get your hand off the door." Charlene said, but he was hovering menacingly over her and easily pushed the door farther open.

He walked in and looked around. "He don't look like he's got alot of money." he said with a sneer.

"I never cared about that. John is better than anyone I ever met. I love him and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. He's a damned good man."

"Good in bed? With all that "experience" I'll bet that's it."

"Chuck, it's not going to work. You aren't going to push my buttons this time. I'm on to your games. You're here under protest and I'm still calling the cops."

She marched over toward the phone. Chuck was next to her in an instant and snatched the phone out of her reach. "I'm just here to talk, Babe, that's all."

"Give me the phone, Chuck. I'm not getting into more trouble because of you. Go, get out of town. All my friends are cops now and they don't include you. They never will again."

"You're all high and mighty, ain't ya? You weren't so high and mighty when I took you out of your parents house. You were real happy to leave them."

"Young, naive and blind. I'm not blind any more and I hope that I'm never that naive again. You are trouble and I want no part of you."

"That's that old cop talking. What can he give you than I can't? You remember how good we were together? We used to light up the sheets together. I'll bet you can barely start a fire under the old geezer."

Charlene slapped him across the face. "Don't you talk about John that way. He's more man than you'll ever be." she hissed.

Chuck leaned in surprise then his eyes narrowed dangerously. He threw the phone across the room and started toward Charlene with menace in his every move. She started backing away from him feeling for something she could use in her own defense. She was backing toward the front door when it opened and John stepped in. He took in the situation in a heartbeat. "Hi, beautiful." he told her.

"John, thank God you're here. This is Chuck. He was just leaving." Charlene got as close to John as possible.

John deftly moved her so she was behind him and out of the line of fire if he should have to draw his gun. "I'm sorry you have to rush off, Chuck, but don't let me hold you up. You obviously have somewhere else you need to be." he said in a velvet voice with steel undeneath it.

Chuck eyed him with a sneer "I think you're under the wrong impression. Charlene, here, was just telling me that she wants to go with me. She's leaving you, old man."

"You're a liar!" Charlene said sharply.

"It's okay, Charlene. I know he's lying. Chuck, you need to leave."

"I suppose you're going to make me?"

"Yes." John said. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a..." he started forward with his hand near the butt of his gun ready for anything. Charlene hung back uncertain of what to do, not wanting to get between the men.

Chuck prepared himself to meet John physically. Then the sound came, sirens, several of them headed in their direction. Chuck looked at the smug expression on Johns face and made his decision. He took one swing at John, who ducked it easily and hit Chuck in the ribs with a short right that caused the bigger man to grunt heavily but he charged by John and made for the door. He yanked the door open and stampeded out into the courtyard. John charged after him and watched him as he leaped into the car he had seen weeks ago from the front of their apartment.

Chuck tore out of the parking lot. John came down the stairs holding up his badge and pointed toward the direction of the fleeing vehicle to the nearest squad car. He gave instructions to the officer who called it in and took off after Chuck. John came up the stairs toward Charlene and took her in his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"You got here just in time. He was trying to get me to leave with him. I wasn't going to leave with him, John, I swear I wasn't. I love you and I don't want to leave. I'd never go with anyone but you."

"It's okay, love. I know it. As long as you're safe we'll charge him with criminal trespass, breaking and entering, unlawful entry, attempted kidnapping, resisting arrest, and flight from a lawful arrest. He's in alot of trouble."

"I think he was in some trouble before he came here. I know when he's lying and he's up to something. He's definitely in some kind of trouble."

"We're going to have to go to the station so you can make a report."

"Do I have to, John?"

"No, but you can't let him get away with this. Unless he's caught now there's every chance that he'll keep coming back here after you or try to implicate you in whatever he's gotten himself in to. Please, take my advice and file the report now while it's still possible to make a clean break."

"Whatever you say, John." Charlene nodded and leaned against him.

One of the squad cars came back to the apartment complex. The officer got out and came up to them. "He got away. They're still searching, but I don't know if we'll find him."

"Damn!" John said holding Charlene close to him.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Munchie Mine Ch 23**

John stayed with Charlene when they went down to the local precinct and she made her statement. He wanted to speak sharply to the officer taking the statement, but he didn't until she answered for the third time that she hadn't invited him over and then John leaned forward and glared at the young man. He backed off and John settled back without a word. The officer was rattled and kept an eye on John from there on in.

They stood up to leave and the young man rose. "How can I get on touch of you if we catch him?" he asked doubtfully.

"You can call my cell phone anytime." Charlene said.

John handed him a business card. "Or you can call my work number."

"Detective John Munch, Manhattan Special Victims Unit? You're that John Munch?"

John looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Excuse me?"

"I was told you lived in our precinct, but I didn't….I mean, I've heard…." He stammered.

"Your fame precedes you, John." Charlene teased him.

"Infamy is more like it." John scoffed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard about you since I got here, and….." the young man stuck his hand out to shake his vigorously.

"Officer Bartels, you'll make his head swell. Stop while you're ahead." Charlene said.

John gave her a pursed mouth look and she giggled. Hysteria wasn't far away. "Let's get you home." He told her taking her by the shoulders and steering her through the maze of desks and ringing phones.

Charlene took large gulps of air once they were back outside. She was white as a sheet and he felt her hand tremble in his. "Take a minute. Catch your breath."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. It's the adrenaline. It'll pass. Lean against me."

"What a worthless person I am. I should be able to stand on my own two feet." She said her face muffled into his chest.

"You've come up against someone that is more brutal than most people encounter in a day. It's a shock to the nervous system and you were alone with him, you had to be terrified. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Charlene jerked her head up and nearly smacked his chin with the top of her head. "But I knew him. I shouldn't have been afraid of him."

"Knew is the operative word, darling. Is he the way you remember him being?"

"N-No."

"People can change, some for the worst some for the better. You knew someone else that looked like him, sounded like him and dressed like him, but I highly doubt if you knew the man he is now. I'd say your survival instincts were right on target where he's concerned. Something has changed him from a man you thought you loved into someone you don't want to have anything to do with. That's a good thing."

"Can we go somewhere, John? I need to sit down and I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you feel like going home?"

"No! I." she paused aware of the look in Johns eyes. "Yes, dammit, I want to go home. Our home! No one, least of all that jerk, is going to chase me out of _our_ home. The one you and I share."

"That's my girl." John said proudly.

In spite of her bravado, Charlene was nervous when they got home. John let her deal with it in her own way. He waited patiently for her to be the one to open the door and walk in. Not much had moved except the phone. It was shattered against the wall. "I hated that phone anyway." John said drily.

She giggled and sent him a grateful look. She picked up the pieces and slam dunked them into the trash can with finality. She went out to the kitchen where the pieces of her interrupted dinner preparation still sat on the counter. She picked up the knife and set about finishing up that part of the meal. John poured himself a drink and gave her some red wine in a small glass. She eyed it and him. He lifted his glass to her. "To us." He said wanting her to know he knew what she was up against.

"To us and _our_ home." She said touching her glass to his and taking a sip.

She sipped her way through dinner, John kept refilling her glass. She scolded him. "You're trying to get me drunk."

"Not at all. This is therapy." He replied, but he failed to take into account that Charlene had a very low tolerance for alcohol and she got drunk very quickly. And amorous.

She sagged against him, kissing him on the mouth with sweet lips. "You are a very good looking man, Mohn Junch."

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He told her amused.

"Not of you, I haven't. Come here, big boy." She said pulling on his shirt with surprisingly strong hands.

"You're not suggesting I take advantage of you now, are you?"

"Yep." She laughed. "Take advantage of me. I want you to."

"You're going to have a doozy of a headache in the morning." He predicted.

"As long as you're here, who cares? Come to bed, John. I want you."

John more than half carried her to the bedroom. She kept getting tangled up in her clothes and he had to help her get them off. His came off in the meantime. She laid down on the bed, naked and limp. He worked the covers out from under her and planned on laying down next to her and that was all. She had other ideas. As soon as he got settled next to her, she attacked him like a tiger.

All her inhibitions were gone and she was wild for him. He tried to discourage her, but she wasn't having any part of it and was sensitive enough to her own needs and his that it was just about the best sex he'd ever had. The only thing missing was the sneaking suspicion in his mind that she didn't know what she was doing and wouldn't remember tomorrow. When she was satisfied she passed out in the bed next to him. His heart slowed to its normal beat and he tucked the blankets tenderly about her. Such a woman, yet such a child, too.

He was already awake the next morning when she woke up. She peered at him out of bleary eyes and groaned. "I don't feel like moving." She moaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would only take a little to get you drunk. I should not have done that."

"It's okay, John. I needed it."

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Are you ready to go to work already?"

"It's almost 10:00. I called in that I'd be in late today."

"I'm sorry, John. You should have woken me up."

"How much do you remember about yesterday?"

"Enough. I remember what happened with Chuck."

"And afterward?"

"Not much else. It's blurry."

"I need to get going if you're going to be okay."

"Let me at least walk you to the door."

"Only if you feel up to it."

Charlene got up and got her robe on. She looked a bit peaked but not too bad. John got his hardware and walked with her to the door. He turned to give her a kiss. She snuggled up to him and gave him a good solid kiss. She was in a loving mood and he wished he didn't have to go to work. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You'd better get out of here if you're going to go."

"Yeah."

John turned to leave the apartment and Charlene stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "I remember enough to know that that was the best damned loving I've ever had, John Munch, and don't you forget it." She said softly laughing when he got a sheepish grin on his face and beat a hasty retreat from his own place.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Munchie Mine Ch 23**

John stayed with Charlene when they went down to the local precinct and she made her statement. He wanted to speak sharply to the officer taking the statement, but he didn't until she answered for the third time that she hadn't invited him over and then John leaned forward and glared at the young man. He backed off and John settled back without a word. The officer was rattled and kept an eye on John from there on in.

They stood up to leave and the young man rose. "How can I get on touch of you if we catch him?" he asked doubtfully.

"You can call my cell phone anytime." Charlene said.

John handed him a business card. "Or you can call my work number."

"Detective John Munch, Manhattan Special Victims Unit? You're that John Munch?"

John looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Excuse me?"

"I was told you lived in our precinct, but I didn't….I mean, I've heard…." He stammered.

"Your fame precedes you, John." Charlene teased him.

"Infamy is more like it." John scoffed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard about you since I got here, and….." the young man stuck his hand out to shake his vigorously.

"Officer Bartels, you'll make his head swell. Stop while you're ahead." Charlene said.

John gave her a pursed mouth look and she giggled. Hysteria wasn't far away. "Let's get you home." He told her taking her by the shoulders and steering her through the maze of desks and ringing phones.

Charlene took large gulps of air once they were back outside. She was white as a sheet and he felt her hand tremble in his. "Take a minute. Catch your breath."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. It's the adrenaline. It'll pass. Lean against me."

"What a worthless person I am. I should be able to stand on my own two feet." She said her face muffled into his chest.

"You've come up against someone that is more brutal than most people encounter in a day. It's a shock to the nervous system and you were alone with him, you had to be terrified. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Charlene jerked her head up and nearly smacked his chin with the top of her head. "But I knew him. I shouldn't have been afraid of him."

"Knew is the operative word, darling. Is he the way you remember him being?"

"N-No."

"People can change, some for the worst some for the better. You knew someone else that looked like him, sounded like him and dressed like him, but I highly doubt if you knew the man he is now. I'd say your survival instincts were right on target where he's concerned. Something has changed him from a man you thought you loved into someone you don't want to have anything to do with. That's a good thing."

"Can we go somewhere, John? I need to sit down and I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you feel like going home?"

"No! I." she paused aware of the look in Johns eyes. "Yes, dammit, I want to go home. Our home! No one, least of all that jerk, is going to chase me out of _our_ home. The one you and I share."

"That's my girl." John said proudly.

In spite of her bravado, Charlene was nervous when they got home. John let her deal with it in her own way. He waited patiently for her to be the one to open the door and walk in. Not much had moved except the phone. It was shattered against the wall. "I hated that phone anyway." John said drily.

She giggled and sent him a grateful look. She picked up the pieces and slam dunked them into the trash can with finality. She went out to the kitchen where the pieces of her interrupted dinner preparation still sat on the counter. She picked up the knife and set about finishing up that part of the meal. John poured himself a drink and gave her some red wine in a small glass. She eyed it and him. He lifted his glass to her. "To us." He said wanting her to know he knew what she was up against.

"To us and _our_ home." She said touching her glass to his and taking a sip.

She sipped her way through dinner, John kept refilling her glass. She scolded him. "You're trying to get me drunk."

"Not at all. This is therapy." He replied, but he failed to take into account that Charlene had a very low tolerance for alcohol and she got drunk very quickly. And amorous.

She sagged against him, kissing him on the mouth with sweet lips. "You are a very good looking man, Mohn Junch."

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He told her amused.

"Not of you, I haven't. Come here, big boy." She said pulling on his shirt with surprisingly strong hands.

"You're not suggesting I take advantage of you now, are you?"

"Yep." She laughed. "Take advantage of me. I want you to."

"You're going to have a doozy of a headache in the morning." He predicted.

"As long as you're here, who cares? Come to bed, John. I want you."

John more than half carried her to the bedroom. She kept getting tangled up in her clothes and he had to help her get them off. His came off in the meantime. She laid down on the bed, naked and limp. He worked the covers out from under her and planned on laying down next to her and that was all. She had other ideas. As soon as he got settled next to her, she attacked him like a tiger.

All her inhibitions were gone and she was wild for him. He tried to discourage her, but she wasn't having any part of it and was sensitive enough to her own needs and his that it was just about the best sex he'd ever had. The only thing missing was the sneaking suspicion in his mind that she didn't know what she was doing and wouldn't remember tomorrow. When she was satisfied she passed out in the bed next to him. His heart slowed to its normal beat and he tucked the blankets tenderly about her. Such a woman, yet such a child, too.

He was already awake the next morning when she woke up. She peered at him out of bleary eyes and groaned. "I don't feel like moving." She moaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would only take a little to get you drunk. I should not have done that."

"It's okay, John. I needed it."

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Are you ready to go to work already?"

"It's almost 10:00. I called in that I'd be in late today."

"I'm sorry, John. You should have woken me up."

"How much do you remember about yesterday?"

"Enough. I remember what happened with Chuck."

"And afterward?"

"Not much else. It's blurry."

"I need to get going if you're going to be okay."

"Let me at least walk you to the door."

"Only if you feel up to it."

Charlene got up and got her robe on. She looked a bit peaked but not too bad. John got his hardware and walked with her to the door. He turned to give her a kiss. She snuggled up to him and gave him a good solid kiss. She was in a loving mood and he wished he didn't have to go to work. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You'd better get out of here if you're going to go."

"Yeah."

John turned to leave the apartment and Charlene stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "I remember enough to know that that was the best damned loving I've ever had, John Munch, and don't you forget it." She said softly laughing when he got a sheepish grin on his face and beat a hasty retreat from his own place.

TBC


End file.
